Fairy tail New Destiny
by ranibowdragonslayer
Summary: The story revolves around our new hero Ethan and his adventurer to become the man needs to be and put fairy tail in the mix and a few romances a few dragon slayers and a crazy man and you get a grate adventurer and i hope you enjoy the ride !
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail: A new destiny **_

_**A/N hello every one this will be my first ever fanfic so pleas enjoy but I would like some constructive criticism but pleas enjoy love rainbowdragonslayer **_

_**Pleas enjoy =)…..**_

_**CHAPTER 1 STRAGE INCOUNTER **_

It was a bright day in the land of Fiore and the sky was as blue as it could possibly be and birds were singing at this time our hero Ethan was walking down a dirt road that was leading straight to magnolia with his faithful companion Yuu. Ethan was always a trouble maker always getting in the thick of it lucky for him Yuu was there to get him out of trouble Yuu was no ordinary companion he was a dog.

Yuu was a snow white husky dog and had dark green eyes and part of his left ear had been bitten of sadly but Ethan loved him all the same he would never admit it though he was not an ordinary dog he had a black piece of back armour plate on his back he also had a pouch on his front right leg holding a shot sword.

Ethan on the other hand was nothing to special to look at really even though you could hardly miss him even if you tried he had white hair and had it spike tipped and straight at the top with black at the tips he wore a tight black t shirt with wihte trimmings with dark blue shorts and black trainers.

On this dirt road is were the story began of Ethan's new destiny…

ETHANS P.O.V

Yuu and I had been walking down the same dirt road for a good solid 7 hours and needless to say I was not very happy and it was really warm out and man I was starving!

"Hey Yuu could we stop for a while I real tiered and hungry!" I whined

Yuu gave me the most evil look in the history of man kind if he could talk he would just say shut the fuck up and keep walking brat! And I swer his eyes were just puer red with anger.

At this point I just shut up and walked the scenery hear was just so bland it was tree after tree after tree and an occasional cart witch I was happy about because I could get some water and food for a low price of 10 jewel witch was pretty good because we don't have a lot of money until we hit towns were I could get a part time job so we could set of agene.

After 4 more hours of walking we decided to stop for the night because we seen it was night time, I put down my sleeping bag and made a small fire with the last of my flint to be honest I was starting to get sacred with the lack of flint we need to get to magnolia fast.

I decided it was time to make some food and just calm down, "Ya know I think we made a lot of progress today buddy" I said with a smile

"Woof woof"

"I really cant wait to finally get to magnolia I mean how long has it been since we set of form Koda village"

"Woof" he barked energetically

I really didn't know were Yuu got his energy from I swear if it was not for me he would die of starvation!, after about 10 minuets of small talk my food was cooked for me we had lamb and Yuu had his specially made fish witch had to be dipped in honey and the seconds with herbs and then cooked needless to say he loved it.

We finally had the first bites of our food I stared to feel a lot better after our long walk and felt rewarded and I thought what could passably go wrong it was pretty nice and for now it was all I needed.

"**FOOOOOODDDDDDDDD"**

"**FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH"**

All of a sudden I saw the weirdest site ever a pink hared boy an a weird blue cat what in the living hell now I saw everything

"ok now just calm down calm down calm down!" I screamed

"**FEEEEEEDDD HUNGGGEEERRRRRRR!"**

After a short few minuets of being dazed I saw him DEVOUERING my lamb! THE BASTERD but to be honest I just was nursing the lump on my head but Yuu came straight to my aid licking to lump trying to help and to honest he was real kind to me so I have to thank him.

"Thank you for the food you kind young man" the pink haired boy said with a mouth full of food he look some what weird he was wearing a black waste coat with gold trimming with wooden sandals and a checked scarf in this whether?

"nice to meet you I am Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy" he said with a toothy grin

"AYE! Thanks for the yummy fish what's your name of you and your mutt?" he added .

"This is Yuu and I am Ethan and that mutt is very nice to me so don't bad mouth him ok" I said sincerely.

"AYE OK!"

"So what are you doing all the way out hare Ethan?" Natsu asked .

"Well I am heading out to Magnolia you see and.."

"What a coincidences we are goin to Magnolia to".

"AYE and we are not alone to are we Natsu"

"That's right little buddy we have Erza… Aww shit!"

"What's up Natsu?" I asked

"Erza… NOOOO!"

"**NATSU DRAGNEEL!"**

"AAAAHHH IM SORRY ERZA!"

All I saw was Natsu get pummelled in the face by a scarlet hared girl clad in armour and a short blue skirt with armoured boots on to be honest she was prity hot and then she sat down opposite form me and said "Sorry for Natsu behaviour and stealing your food" taking a bite out of my lamb what a fucking hypocrite.

"Names Ethan by the way and I take your Erza" I said .

"Yes that would be me sorry to be a burden after we jut meet but could the rest of my group stay here?" she asked in while showing her cleavage in a seductive tone.

"ERR ok no need to be like that im only 12 you know?"

"OK" she said while winking at me .

I suddenly blushed and as a guy called Gray who had a thing for striping I hope that this does not become a regular thing! He should be wearing white trench coat with black trousers.

Then a girl called Lucy came up and greeted us friendly manner she was wearing and low cut Green shirt and very short shorts with keys connected to the leather belt.

Last but certainly not least was Wendy who had amazing blue hair witch went straight down by God she was beautiful she was wearing a school girl outfit form the anima I watch she had a black blazer with a red trim and a very short skirt on with black tights on. She also had a little white cat with her wearing the same thing as her she was called Carla.

It is surprising that a meal I made for two was quickly becoming a banquet for me Yuu and by this time had cuddled up to me and feel asleep quickly after every one arrived and happy was now sitting in-between me and Natsu eating the remains of the fish..

"So Erza did you find Natsu ok and did you find out what he sniffed out?" Lucy asked Erza .

"Yes he fond food and ate it from 'young' Ethan" sending another wink my way (WHY!).

"Hey flame brain stop thinking with your stomach and think about other would you!" shouted Gray.

"Shut it ice princess you want to go!" challenged Natsu .

"Hey Carla you want some of my fish we can share" asked happy with harts for eyes.

"NO FOR THE LAST TIME!" bellowed Carla so cruel to Happy .

I was the only one not talking so I thought I should talk to Wendy ok be smooth Ethan.

"So err is these guy always like this?" I asked.

"Yes" Wend blushed while looking at the floor.

"Hey no need to be shy ya know" I smiled So smooth Ethen

"Ok I am sorry how old are you by the way?" she asked

"I am 12, 13 in March I think" I answered.

"What do you mean you think?" she inquired

"Well you see…"

**BOOM!**

Suddenly a Troll came out of the forest it had Green skin, Yellow eyes and black stringy hair and moss growing on its back and had a rugged cloth covering his gentlemen area.

Yuu and I shot straight to action and I materialised my Sword Riot Fang witch was a Red Blade with a Black handle and Yuu drew his Blade called Swift Edge "let me handle this basterd" I commanded.

The Troll swung his huge fist at my side but Yuu using his Flash Speed Magic intercepted and cut of his hand with high speed I took this chance to jump and cut its eye out and it worked he had no time to recover I took the chance and realised my Magic.

"_**NIJIRYU NO HOKO!" **_ as I shot Rainbow energy from my mouth and the Trolls head was only a blooded mess on the floor

I landed to see every one in shock as Natsu said " You're a Dragon Slayer?"

I put my thumb up and proclaimed "IM THE RAINBOW DRAGON SLAYER! NICE TO MEET YOU"

_**CHAPTER 1 END**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading I hope you all like it plz R&R **_

_**Love Rainbowdragonslayer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy tail: A New Destiny **_

_**Chapter 2: A New Friend or our Enemy **_

_**Hey every one I hope you like this chapter I am having a lot of fun righting this fanfic so pleas R&R to help me improve sorry about the spelling mistakes I am not the best speller but trying to improve.**_

_**Love Rainbowdragonslayer **_

ETHANS P.O.V

GERRR my stomach had been growling for the best part of 3 hours because Erza and Natsu decide to quickly finish my food supply, and trust me when I am hungry I get cranky but luckily I had more than just Yuu to talk to I had Natsu who was starting to become a good friend. Then there was Erza she was how could I put it she thought I was older than I was because Wendy had said that she herd that some people around Fiora were lying about there age I don't know why though. Then there is Lucy we were quickly becoming close she was a nice girl and always asking if I'm ok and if I needed anything. Gray was being Gray striping and his gentlemen area was become a most disturbing site if he doesn't stop he will feel the sharp end of my sword. The two cats we actually getting along with Yuu and Happy and Carla were actually riding on his back and he was enjoying it and then there is Wendy ahhh that Wendy she is like a Goddess my Angel from the haven and am I really thinking this STOP ETHAN.

"So Wendy why are you all going to magnolia is it important?" I asked

"Err you see we are part of a guild called Fairy Tail and were on our way back from a mission" she replied

"Oh what's a mission?"

Every just gave a WHAT THE Hell stare

"Wait one sec Ethan you don't now what a mission is?" Natsu asked "they are really common and you get to fight a lot of people!"

"I have noticed we only get involved with the fate of the world" Lucy said in a sad voice and lost the will to walk and fell over

"Lucy it isn't that bad I mean we get to beat the crap out of some low lives" Natsu saying with his eyes glowing red clenching his fist

"It's not all about fighting hot head!" Gary argued striping off (WHY!)

Yuu had collapsed on the sight of the nude male and Wendy went red as a tomato and I swear that I herd Carla snickering about them being animals and happy saying "Natsu I know you can win!. As for Erza was ready to go brake there legs for fighting she had her sword to stab them at any given time. Lucy was also looking away and my Goddess was looking really scared. I have the best plan ever.

"Wendy lets go we should just run straight down the road at a high speed and get to magnolia"

"What about…"

Before she finished her sentence I took hold of her had a dashed down the road….

After a full 15 minuets of sprinting I final stopped to catch my breath

"BEST PLAN EVER!" I thought to my self and I never noticed this until now I was still holding Wendy's hand ahhhhh her skin is so smooth ok stop Ethan its getting creepy. There was just something about her witch was just mind blowing she was like an angel from the dragon god it self.

But just then I realised something I should have thought about before I ran "Hey Wendy do you know where we are?"

"It looks like it's the forest just out side magnolia" she replied

"So were very close I take"

"Yes very close just about 30 minuets away so why is it you need go to magnolia?"

She asked.

"Well I used to live in a place called Koda village with my grandpa and to brothers I am the youngest of 3"

"Ethan wasn't you raised by a Dragon?" she asked with a confused expression

"Well you see I am special case you see my Dragon mom was killed by a Black Dragon and then he tried to kill me…" I stared to feel tears well up in my eyes.

All of a sudden I felt Wendy's hand tighten around mine I just couldn't hold it in I have always had a bad time talking about my Dragon Nina, I missed her so much she was the only one I have ever called my Mommy. I started to think about the time when I was cold at night Nina used to put her wing around me and used to hum a lullaby I miss her so much. She was an amazing dragon in power and in beauty her feathers witch covered her wings would light up in the sun and moon the same her eyes were a red as blood but some what inviting her body was white as snow and her scales had black outlines. Her long powerful claws would be something the average man would be fearfully of but to me they were the claws witch carried me when I was a baby. Her face was kind and care free she had 2 blue horns witch sprouted out of the top of her head and at the top of her nostrils.

"Ethan I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry" she said with a voice witch had sadness within it

"No its ok I'm always like this when it comes to Nina so pleas don't be sad I like when you smile" I said with a blush

"t-thank you I like when you smile to so pleas try not to cry I am sure your dragon loved you and she still does where she is" she said while smiling

"It means a lot to hear some one say that so thank you so guilds are they fun?" while walking with Wendy still in hand

"Yes it really is you make a lot of friends and they always have your back you feel at home as soon as you get your guild mark" pointing to hers witch was a nice shade of blue.

"Do you think they would accept me to join? The way you guys talk about guild life seems like a lot of fun"

"The way I see it me Lucy Natsu Erza and Gray already accept you and our cat friends Carla and Happy as well and if the master didn't Natsu would go on a violent rampage agene"

"Why did he go one before?" I asked

"Its best you not ask Ethan" she said with a frightful look

**GERRRRRR** my stomach went of again at this point I had ran and walked for along time with out proper food and every animal I passed looked like a Burger what I wouldn't give for a burger yum.

After walking for a good 30 minuets solid we finally got to magnolia thank you Dragon god!

All in all it was a very lively place it was nothing like Koda village it had people in wagons with a fuck tone of food and a lot of kids with there families it was a grate place in general with crystal clear water running through the canal and we passed a café called 'Grids breakfast and lunch' of course Wendy herd my stomach growl.

"Hey Ethan would you like to stop to get lunch for something to eat my treat for all the trouble we caused you" she said with a smile

"Yes pleas" I said with a huge toothy smile.

As we enter we saw a young blond maid with her hair in a bun she lead us to a table next to a window over looking a garden I finally had some time to rest and take of my bag pack off to give my back a rest when the water arrived I had my order already planed in my head.

"What can I get for the young couple this fine day" asked the waiter

"Just a burger for me thanks" I said

"A salad for me thank you" Wendy said with a smile

"Ok sir and madam your order will be her soon pleas wait and I will get you drinks you get free cola with your meals"

The waiter dude went away I took the time to make some small talk with her it was nice to just talk not about magic or monsters just about what our lives and what they were like after about 10 minuets our food had arrived and lets say it was not there for long I was so hunger being starved for almost a day.

After our meals we just sat there in the sunlight it was like in those old love storeys were they was just about to give a kiss to one another of course I wasn't man enough to try so I settled for the next best thing I put my hand on top of hers and she actually accepted it witch I was happy about.

"WENDY YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!" a white haired woman said "why didn't you tell me you know how much I care!" she said while holding back tears.

"Err Mira umm we're…"

"Look Miss I am not her boyfriend im just a friend" even though I was not against the idea

After about 30 minuets of crying and hugging form the white haired woman witch was abnormally loud we had final got her to calm down.

"Ok Miss would you like a drink? I will pay so don't worry have what ever you like" I said with a smile

"OHHH YESS PLEAS AND CALL ME MIRAJANE HE HAS SUCH NICE MANERS SHOULD ASK HI-" as she was abut to fines her sentence I saw a table thrown amid at my head luckily my reflexes are to good and I flipped over it

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IM EATING!"

I turned to see the person who tried to kill me with a table it was quite a tall man he was buff to high havens but that could have been the armour he had jet black hair and some pretty shity looking stubble with a scar over his left eye like an animal marking and his armour had skulls on his knees and shoulder blades with a black cape down his left arm but the thing witch worried me the most was the TEN TONE BIG ASS SWORD in my opinion.

"HEY WHAT THE BIG IDEA YOU BASTERD!" I roared with hostility in my voice.

"WHAT BIG IS YOUR FRIENDS MOUTH I'VE HAVE NEVER HERD ANYONE SO LOUD AND ANNOYING"

"YOU ARE REALY PISSING ME OFF SHIT HEAD I SWER I WIL-"I was interrupted when another table came way now I'm pissed

I took the opening to throw a punch at him witch did nothing to my shock, I came up with two possible ideas to why his happened 1. His armour was pretty thick which seemed unlikely or 's a lot stronger than I first thought, to my dislike it was the 2nd one oh fuck. He took that chance to grab my face and throw me out the window just missing Wendy an Mira.

"IF U WANT A FIGHT BEAN SPROUT THEN YOU GOT ONE!" He jumped out of the window after me.

"Get ready shit for brains"

As I got up I saw him charge at me so I returned the favour and ran straight at him my fist gained a rainbow energy pulse around it but he did have a longer reach than me when he swung his fist at me I slid under in and gave him an uppercut straight to the gut this punch did some affect and sent him in the air he recover quite quickly to my dismay he landed on both feet GOD DAM IT.

"So we are using magic I see ok let me show you mine!" he said while drawing his big ass sword _**"FULL MOON BUSTER!"**_

His sword became surrounded by blue energy and extended to me I jumped to the side in the nick of time just clipping my arm and blood spraying from it my wound it was deeper than I had expected if I did not doge it would have cut me in half!

I took the time to use my own attack "_**NIJIRYU NO HOKO!" **_I shot my beam dead at him and it was a direct hit or so I had thought.

"_**CRESENT MOON SHEILD" **_the man razed his hand up and summoned out a wolf face shield and blocked it

"wow a dragon slayer I think I might tell you my name if you can hit me" the man said

"FINE I WILL YOU BASTERD" drawing Riot Fang

"_**FULL MOON BUSTER!" **_ instead of dodging I got Riot Fang to block it and ran up the beam witch was over my head then when I got him I released my magical power

"_**Niji ryū no ken o kagayaku" **_ I punched him square on in the stomach.

The punch cracked his armour and sent him flying back in to the brick wall however he got back up again and I was not able to move oh shit.

"So the bean sprout had a little kick in him but it seams your all out of steam now time to finish this…" he said with a look of pure hate

"_**HALF MOON CUTTER" **_ his sword surrounded in a blue glow he came straight at me I am so dead.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM" Erza slammed her blade into his sending sparks every were I could see was struggling when Natsu punched him with a fiery fist but then the guy slammed his elbow in his ribs when Gray (Who was wearing a woman's tank top with no trousers strangely) and hit him with an ice hammer while Lucy hit him with her whip (KINKY MUCH) in his face then Yuu came dashing at him and head butted him in his gut sending him back in to the wall.

I could barely stay on my feet I was worn out and I dropped and my eyes slammed shut…..

_**Chapter 2 end…**_

_**So who do you think this person is and what is he a new enemy find out next time…**_

_**A/N sorry I took a while to update I have been very busy this last month and a half but expect more updates and a new story and I have paired with another righter to make a bran new story together thanks to all my readers as always R&R love rainbowdragonslayer**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy tail New Destiny **_

_**A/N sorry for the wait for chapter 2 guys this will only be a short one but you will see why when you finish reading this chapter any way enjoy and R&R**_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer**_

_**CHAPTER 3: ITS SIMPEL**_

Ethan's P.O.V

"Err Why do I feel so heavy" I thought to my self I couldn't see anything it was pitch Black were I was looking but it felt natural and I was not scared and it finally hit me I was fighting that basterd in the café wasn't I . Of course I feel unconscious so I just have to open my eyes. As I pride open my eyes I was in an unknown place the walls were Gray stone and there was a lot of beds in this room and it hade a strange banner on the wall opposite to me it was an orange banner witch was pointed at the end with white going along the border around it and it had a strange white symbol in the centre witch looked like a bird and a fairy mixed together.

I had no idea were I was I decided to look around and see if I could find a way out but as I tried to get up I feel that there was some thing putting presser on the left side of my body as I could make out what it was more like WHO it was I was Wendy. Is this the guild that she was on about and more importantly Wendy was cuddling up to me and in the same bed as me and then it hit me this must be like a place were guild people must sleep if they have no were to go maybe. As I came to that conclusion I saw a first aid cabinet on the wall so it must be an infirmary so this must be the reason why my wounds are bandaged up looking down at my body I saw my chest stomach and arms were all bandaged up and I only had a pair of pyjama pants on as I tried to move my arm witch was not cuddled up to Wendy a soon as I moved it I felt pain shoot though my body casing me to shake and wake Wendy.

"Ethan you have woken up" Wendy said while rubbing her eyes

"Yeah I have what are you doing hear so late Wendy?" I asked

"Well I felt guilty"

"Why is that? you haven't done anything" I said raising my voice a little

I didn't expect what was about to happen she though her arms round me and stared to cry she had a tight grip on me I wasn't like I was going any were I'm not complaining though.

"If i-it wasn't for me you would not be like this and iv only just meet you its not fair on you and….."

"WENDY! I don't care if we just met I... I care for you any way allot more than you think, you and Natsu and Lucy and the gang even Gray accepted me witch never has happened to me and I would not change a second of the past day I spent with you guys."

"Ethan…you were alone at your village?" she asked still weeping in my chest

"Yeah I was i was always bulled but then I beat them up I felt even more alone not even my grandpa wanted me around that's why he sent me away he told me to come to magnolia because I didn't fit in and even he wanted me gone my two brothers used to beat me up because they were stronger so I ran from there I have been living a lie for so long I wish I could say I left Koda village on my own but I was forced out." At this point I was crying on Wendy's shoulder.

"Ethan you don't have to be alone any more so pleas stop the lie and we can start right now please tell me any thing you feel you took so much hart to say what you did and I am happy you have confided in us pleas tell me how you feel." She said with a pure caring voice

"I'm not the best at talking that's why I some times use a lot of bad language but im good at one thing I guess.."

"what's that what are you good at." She said while looking at me

"Getting my point across." As soon as I said that I done the most daring thing I had ever done KISS WENDEY!

It wasn't long but not short and not complicated like other peoples it was something simple yet effective but at the same time true and not just lust it was actually a genuine feeling of love I had only ever once felt the caring of someone the last time I felt at peace and I was safe the only other time when I was with Nina but it wasn't the same just similar but I knew one thing for sure I was going to protect Wendy and no one will hurt her I knew in my hart witch I thought was only meant for hate I knew I loved her and I always would, simple right.

"Ethan what was.. I mean that was ah.." she stuttered

"Did you like it?" I said with a smile

"Yes it was nice th-thank you is it ok if I do something now" she asked

I just gave a smile and to my surprise she gave me a kiss also "I feel the same" Wendy said while holding me I was so happy I had friends and some who I really like truly care for me back

"Wendy will you like to ya know err how do I say this err?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend" she said while hugging me even tighter

"You mean it" I said while giving the hugest smile ever

"Yes I do" she said "Ethan could we go to sleep I am really sleepy but pleas can I stay hear I don't want you to be alone"

"Yes of course promise you will be hare when I wake up"

Instead of saying any thing she just gave me a peck on the lips and we both lay down and let sleep take over us.

"Ethan Ethan wake up Etahnnnnnnn"

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"I am hear to wake you up" he said with a toothy grin

"Ohh ok why?"

"BRECKFAST!"

"I will meet u down there ok buddy"

"Yes ok Ethan" he said while leaving

I got up my bandages acting like a t-shirt, I saw Wendy's sleeping face it was as amazing as when she is awake.

"Hey Wendy its time for breakfast" I said with a smile

"oh ok lets go down" as she got up she was only in a night gown she had told me to go down stares while she got changed witch I was nervous about but I had to do it some time

As I opened there door from the infirmary I noticed that there were a lot of people there was random people who I had never seen there was some Brown haired chick with not a lot on she had a blue bikini top on with brown leggings and sandals and she was downing a kegs worth of beer in one barrel. Then I saw Natsu with a Black haired mail he had some weird cloths on it was a waste coat that was long at the end reaching the floor with boots an and Gray pants and for some reason had long flowing Black hair reaching just passed the shoulder and a lot of piercing in his face. There was also some other people who I think who was just there to drink and socialise but I decided to stick with what I know and just sit at the bar were Mira was I saw a vacant bar stool and took it but sadly for me I had to sit next to the brown haired chick witch I was scared she was drunk.

"Good morning Ethan how are you today?"

"Feel happy and shity at the same time" I said

"Ahh sorry about the incident with that man" Mia said while washing a beer glass.

"Its ok don't worry Mira what time is it if I can ask?"

"Noon why do you need something"

"So why did Natsu wake me up saying Breakfast is ready?"

"Well you see Kid he wants to apologise most likely" the Brown haired woman said.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have meet I am Ethan" I said while raising my hand to shake hers

"I'm Cana nice to meet you after all this time" Cana said while shacking mine

"What do you mean after all this time?" I asked while giving a smile

"You have been out for 2 Weeks" Cana said while sipping her beer

What the fuck I have been out for 2 weeks!

"How have I been out for so long it felt like a few hour's at most!" I said with worry

GRRRRR my stomach was empty and I was about to pass out agene when all I saw was a stack of pancakes slide to were I was.

"There you go Ethan, breakfast enjoy"

As I looked down the bar I saw Lucy put her purse away in to her pocket she said with a smile

"Thanks Lucy" I smiled back and I started eating best meal ever and it was free note to self treat Lucy later after 10 minuets of pure delight I had finished my food and was at this point the happiest guy alive I had the girl of my dreams and friends to life was good but there was one thing to make it better.

"I want to join the guild!" I said

"You mean it Ethan!" Natsu said with a toothy grin

"Yep!" as I said that Wendy had walked in wearing a dress that just came down above her knee's and was yellow with green stripes and had her hair down.

"Mira can he pleas!?" Natsu said with his arm around my shoulder and a toothed grin to boot

I looked back at Wendy and saw her smile at me and start to approach me there was a free seat next to me so she took it.

"Well to me he has already got in but we have to ask master first" Mira said

"No need to inform me about the situation Mirajane I have already heard a lot about our young guest Ethan if I am correct" Said an old dude he was very small and had a orange trousers on and a orange jacket with this weird ass hat on but he did have a very warm smile witch was inviting.

"Yes that is me Sir pleased to meet you" I said while bowing my head

"Ah I see nice to see kids with manners now why do you want to join the guild?" he asked

"Well three reasons reason one I have made some very good friends witch are all important to me and two this guild is a really grate place and I could really like this place and the reason three is because I made a promise to some one and a person hear made me a promise with me and I intend to keep both and I will doe any thing so pleas let me in I beg you!" I bowed

I felt a hand ruffle my hair and felt hands on my shoulders and I looked up it was the Master.

"Ethan my child you had me at the first reason welcome to Fairy Tail" he said with a look of happiness .

"Thank you Sir" I said .

"No need for so much respect my name is Makarov but you may call me master or What ever you wish" he said with a smile.

"Sure thing Grandpa" I said smiling back.

"Haha very well Ethan I will accept that from you now, pleas Mira pleas would you give him a Guild mark." He said

"Of course I would what colour would you like Ethan?" she said with a smile

"Huum Red pleas on my Right shoulder If that's cool"

She put a iron rod and at the end was the Guilds insignia and Mira pulled some of my bandages of and stamped it on Every one in the guild cheered and was happy but I was happy to keep my promise to Nina…

(FLASH BACK)

"Ethan will you promise me that you will that you will try and make friends when I am gone?" Nina asked while she cuddled me.

"Mommy why cant you stay are you going?" I said while breaking in to tears.

"Ethan no one can live forever but will you promise me" she said wile looking sad and looking as if she is about to cry

"Yes ok Mommy I will but as long as you promise me you will come back agene" I said while giving her fur at the edge of her head a hug

"Yes Ethan Mommy promises out of all the Treasure I have ever had you are my one true Joy in this life I love you son" she said putting her wing over me

"I love you to Mommy" drifting to sleep

(FLASH BACK END)

"Mommy now its your turn to keep your promise" I thought to my self smiling.

The doors of the guild opened and a saw some one who I didn't want to ever see agene it was the basterd from the other day what the fuck!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HEAR SHIT FACE!" I bellowed

"I AM PART OF THIS FUCKING GUILD YOU BASTERD" Shit head shouted back "AND THE NAMES HON HALFMOON NOT SHIT FACE YOU IDOT"

"My names Ethan" I said turning to Wendy

"Hey don't turn away and go to your little girlfriend" Hon sneered

"SO WHAT IF SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU GOT A PROBOLEM WITH THAT SHIT FACE!"I roared

Every one in the guild went silent

"Wendy" Mira asked "Is he really your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is" She said while smiling

As if by magic every girl gathered around Wendy and Every boy made a Circle around me and the rest of the guild member's like Gray and Erza had decide to come in when I decide to confess the fact that me and Wendy were together all I saw was a rush of people I saw a lot of unfamiliar faces what I could make out was the names of a few others there was Elfman, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba , Alzack, and Gajeel.

"So when is the Wedding" I heard some one call

Yeah simple is so not the word….

_**CHAPTER 3 END…**_

_**A/N: Well that went well for our loveable main character didn't it well what did you guys think sorry for the bad spelling and yes there is going to be an Ark soon so pleas be patent and you may be wondering who im doing joint story with his name is HUNTER MAN 1997 and im not telling you what its about but I hope ypu will enjoy it as always R&R **_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: hello agene every one I thought I might put in what happened in the 2 weeks Ethan was in a coma for and what the gang got up to.**_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer**_

_**FARIY TAIL EXTRA CHAPTER 1: WAKE UP!**_

Natsu's P.O.V

"OWCH that guy hits as hard as Erza" I complained to Lucy

"Im sure its not that bad stop being such a cry baby" she said while poking me where I was hit

"OWWWWWW that hurt" I winced in pain it really really hurt! "you wouldn't like it if you were poked were you were hurt" I poked her back In her ribs but were I poked was all squishy well I wont worry about it.

"Natsu your not supposed to poke there on a girl!" she bellowed

"Can we just keep walking were being flowed I just sniffed him" as she gave me a nod we had decide to go to her house so we would be a little more suited if anything happened then if we were outside to my happiness we made it I had told happy to fly on a head and to come back in case he saw anyone she didn't know at Lucy's and he should feel free to eat all the candy for being brave.

"Ok Natsu make your self at home I take you will be staying the night" Lucy opened the door for me.

"Like I do every night" I said with my toothy grin as I turned on the light to my disappointment I saw Ice Princes but I wasn't expecting Wendy to being there and as well Carla sitting on Lucy's bed with Happy eating Candy I wonder if they will let me have some.

"Wendy what are you doing hear you don't brake in" Lucy going Big sister mode and seeing what was up but I thought some of my good habits were rubbing of on Wendy.

"Well she is a bit down about getting Ethan hurt so I thought I would bringer hear" Gray said with his big mouth SHUT IT ICE DAISY.

"Wendy I wouldn't worry about it he didn't get hurt because of you" Lucy said while sitting down and putting her arm round her.

"Wendy I think he is happy he tried to protect you because I protected Lucy a lot and its kind of the same the way he was I could see" I said thinking how many times I saved my best friend talk about Prince charming.

"Hey I don't need rescuing that much!" Lucy said while poking me in the rib agene! ow!

"Haa you disserved that Natsu" Happy said

"What animals they are" Carla snickered

"Well Wendy will you be ok hear" asked Gray

"Yes thanks for taking me hear Gray" Wendy smiled

"Its cool see you tomorrow guys" he said while jumping from the window

"There is a door u know!" Lucy called down after him "So Wendy why do you feel guilty?"

"Well Lucy what do you do when you like a boy and they get hurt for you?" Wendy said with a blush

"Do you like Ethan?!" Lucy said with glee "You have a crush on him don't you"

"Yes I do but don't tell him he may not like me" Wendy said in distress "He may hate me because got him hurt"

I didn't know what to say but a times like this I was good at one thing so I gave Wendy a hug and said "Wendy don't worry I sure he does not hate you I mean come on he wouldn't have tried to help if he hated you he is a good kid now pleas calm down"

I think I hit a soft spot because Wendy stared crying so I tightened my grip on her Lucy also hug her as well she was like my little sister after all I did care for her she eventually fell asleep so I cared her to Lucy bed and tuck her in she was really worn out poor thing.

"Hey Natsu do you want a drink" Lucy asked

"Sure I will have what you are having" I said as I followed her to the kitchen

"So how do you think Ethan is doing?" Lucy asked

"I really don't know but Erza is keeping an eye on him" I replied "I hope Wendy will be ok she is beating herself up to much"

"I wish that brat would wake up so I can fucking kill him" Said the same person from the Café how the fuck did he get in Lucy's House

He looked real beat up his Armour was cracked and was out of breath and had a big gash on his head so I could take him if he tried anything I mean come on I did just come back from a parallel universe called Edolas and did fight a Giant magical mechanical Dragon.

"What are you doing hear were you the one following us?" I asked

"Yes I was so I know were you dropped the boy of at your guild and that Red head is looking after him and his dog is in that other guys house what is his name Gajeel so I have come with a request" he said sitting down on the sofa.

"What the fuck is it?" putting my arm in front of Lucy and kept my Eyes on the Guy in case he went for Wendy

"I want to join your guild and I also want to apologise to you and the boy" he said

"He is called Ethan" Wendy said wakening up from the commotion "Its my fault that you had a fight so pleas don't hurt him"

"Don't worry I wont I think I should thank him he's been the only one witch was not scared of me so I will no longer try any thing" he said " So you will trust me I will tell you my real name it is Hon Halfmoon"

"He's feelings are genuine he is not lying so I think you should rest up to night Hon and meet us at Fairy Tail ok" I said

"Natsu are you serious I mean can we trust him?" Lucy asked

"Yes I know we can I sure of it" I said

"Very well I will see you all in the morning and thank you" Hon said while bowing

Then making his leave by crawling up the fire place chimney ahh so that's how Gray got in smart basterd.

My attention was captured by Wendy running up and hugging me and Lucy agene putting her arms round both of us as time passed we all fell asleep and like always I slept in Lucy's bed.

When I awoke I was alone and could hear the girls in the bathroom.

"Hey Happy Im going to the guild early you going to stay hear with Carla and the girls?" I asked patting him on the head.

"Aye I will come to you if anything happens Natsu" he said while taking a fish out of his bag pack and started to eat it.

"Ok Happy see you soon" I said jumping from the window

"Bye Natsu" I heard him call

As I ran down the street and saw were the fight had broken out the place look a mess but not our fault (For once). After passing a lot of people I knew like Lisana doing shopping I would of helped but I was in a hurry.

I finally got to the Guild I saw Gajeel and Yuu with Panterlilly come out of the door.

"Hey Salamander your in a hurry" he said

"Were you going? And were are you taking Ethan's dog?" I asked

"I'm taking him on a mission because he is now a part of the Guild" he said smiling at the Yuu

"Oh ok look after him ok I don't want to tell Ethan his Dog has died because of you?" I said in a Sirius tone

"Yeah what ever See you later ohh and we have another new member" he said while waving and Pantherlilly on Yuu's back.

I knew who this new member was it had to be Hon when I got in I saw him at the mission board I am so smart.

"Hey Hon taking a mission" I asked

"Yes just looking to see witch one ahh this will do" he said pulling it of the board "oh and Natsu thanks"

"Your welcome" I said with a smile

He handed the mission to Mira and he went out the door I had decide to go see Ethan and his condition as I went in I saw Erza she was up all night so I would just ask a question and tell her to go get some sleep.

"Hey Erza how is he doing?" I asked while walking over and sitting next to her.

"He's in a coma his body isn't used to expelling that amount of force and his is still young and he versed some one at the same level as me and held his own for a while he will pull though in time a month at minimum" she said looking glum

"Hey go get some rest ok I will look after him ok" I said while helping her up

"Ok Natsu thanks" she said while going out the door

I turned to Ethan who was bandage up "Hey Little buddy hope you are ok you seem peaceful while your asleep so I hope your not in pain" I sat on the chair next to him "you know I think you're a good person for helping people you only meet so I thank you when you wake up I hope you join the guild its not nice to be always travailing" I noticed he was smiling so I smiled back "Sweet dreams and…. Wake up soon"

_**EXTRA CHAPTER 1 END**_

_**So what do you guys think of the Extra chapters it dosent take me long to make so I can really just do these until chapter 4 comes out but I will get Chapter 4 out by the end of the week thanks..**_

_**Love RAINBOWDRAGONSLAYER..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**FAIRY TAIL NEW DESTINY**_

_**A/N Hey every one hope you have enjoyed that I have released 3 chapters in under a week but sadly I wont be able to update that much because I have collage after the summer but I will keep updating at least 2 times a week**_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer**_

_**CHAPTER 4: DESERT RUMBEL FIGHT FOR S-CLASS!**_

"Woof woof" I saw Yuu ran up to me and jumped on my lap it was nice to see him I hadn't seen him in a long time

"Hey Yuu have you been good while I was asleep?" I asked patting his head

"Woof!" he jumped down and prompted me to follow him witch I happily did he made me follow him round for a solid 10 minutes be for he saw who he was looking for when he did he ran right up to him a sat down next to him waiting to be petted.

"Hey Yuu how you been?" it was Gajeel I guess the really connected in the time I was asleep because Yuu Is ether with me Gajeel or the girls of Fairy Tail.

"Oh hey Ethan followed Yuu I see" he said while stroking Yuu who was now stealing down and nodding off to dram land ahh the glory's of being a dog.

"Yeah I have it seams he loves spending time with you and Lily I hope he is know trouble" I said.

"He Is fine he's been a very good help that reminds me, could I take Yuu on another mission?" he asked

"I don't see why not you heading out soon then and who you going with?" I asked

"Me Lily Levy and Yuu we are going later on today, specking of witch when are you going to go on your first mission?" he inquired getting up and prompting me to follow him so I could see him of.

"Well my bandages are coming of tomorrow so I think I will go then I am going make it big then I will move in to a house." I said while walking him out the door with Yuu

"That's good" Gajeel said we both saw Levy and Lily waiting I gave a quick wave to them me and Levy became close in the 5 days I was healing she told me a lot about what to expect and she explained her magic witch is still hard for me to understand. "Well I will see you soon Ethan good look on your first mission tell me about it when I get back" he said running of.

"Ok Yuu be a good boy ok!" I called

"Woof!"

I watched them all leave so I turned around and decided to see who I could get some advice of and see what mission I should take as I made my way over to the mission board I saw my least favourite person in the world Hon!

"Hey Bean Sprout looking for a mission agene I see don't you ever get tired of being so worthless" he sneered

"Shut it you bast…."

"ETHEN! No swearing!" shouted Mira

"I wasn't gona" I called back

"I'm watching you young man" she said while cleaning a glass

"Hey Ethan how is it going bro" Natsu said while patting me on the back

"Hey Bro I'm good just looking for a mission but I want a big one" I said while smiling.

"Humm well there are S-Class quest" he said with a blank expression.

"What that Natsu?" I said getting excited

"Well its for people who are extremely strong and want to make a name for them self's and make it big" said Natsu

"Yeah I'm taking one next week and it's a big one I have to get help of Gray and Elfman for this one" Hon said with a proud smile.

"What to scared by your self!" I said while snickering

"NO I DON'T SEE YOU TAKEING ONE!" he screamed

"Natsu where is the S-class missions?" I asked

Natsu prompted me and Hon to follow him I followed him up the stairs as we got to a mission Bored I saw a lot of well paying jobs I had to take one I saw save a town from a monster invasion that one was taken by Erza and had another name on it it said taken by Erza, Lucy and HANGON WENDY!

"HEY NATSU WHAT IS WENDYS NAME DOING ON THIS!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Natsu he was giving me a Toothy grin "Don't worry bro there gona be fine now lets get you a REAL job!"

"Yeah lets" of course I was still worried about my girlfriend but she's with Erza but still…

Turning back to the board I saw a lot of missions save a village stop a criminal organization Kill a one thousand year old monster ohh that one sounds cool!

"This one!" I pointed to it while shouting and making it well known

At that point I saw the master walk out his office and Mira come up the stairs.

"Ethan my child do you know what your taking! Its madness! I wont allow it!" he Bellowed

"Ethan reconsiders its EXTEMLY dangerous" she said whitest getting down to my level

"Its nothing Trust me! Its only a Armoured Gold Roller" I said

She was looking at me with a fearful expression and tightening he grip on me it was like she was trying to brake my shoulders to make me stay but I just put my hands on top of hers and pushed the down.

"Don't worry I will win and I will show you I can take anything that hits me do you forget iv travelled by my self for almost six years with nothing but a Sword and five Dragon slayer attacks come on have a bit more Faith!" I said while smiling

"Ethan my Child" the master said "Are you really that confident I mean what are you trying to achieve!"

"I will tell you! I am going to become the number 1 wizard saint!" I said while pointing my thumb at my self

"Than very well but one condition!" he exclaimed "this monster has a special sword in its back the blade bring it to me after and there is also a very rear Crystals' one Blue and one Orange"

"Very well! And thanks master!" I said jumping for joy

"Ethan promise me you will come back in one piece ok" Mira said while giving me a hug "oh and I will pack your bag and give you some cloths out ok and Keep your promise!" she said going down stairs

"I will Natsu Hon im going to bed early cuz I'm heading out early!"

"Night Bro"

"Later bean sprout"

I was ready for my first ever mission as I looked at the poster I saw all the details I had to travel to the Shaker Desert and go to Naru Village and I can get 500,000 Jewel HELL YES!

As I made my way to the infirmary I was went to the bed were I was staying and drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

"Ethan hey Ethan" I was awoke by Alzack of all the people

"Oh hey whats up man?" I said rubbing my eyes

"Mira sent me to wake you and bring you these" he said handing me a bag a some new clothes I got out of bed and Alzack left the room so I could get dressed I undraped my bandages and my trousers and put on my boxers witch were black and saw my new outfit It was a black t-shirt with a dark blue waste coat with black feathers going up the rim of the coat and had black trousers with dark blue trainers it fit me well.

And put on the bag I was given and I left the infirmary and only saw Alzack Bisca and Mira so I headed to Mira.

"Well im of now" it must have been early because it was still dark

"Ok hunny look after yourself" she said sounding scared.

"I will" I said

"Hey Ethan we are heading the same way so lets travel together" said Bisaca

"okay lets go" I said with a smile an walking out

When I left the guild I saw a carriage that was going to take us to the desert I got in the carriage it was simple it was a wooden frame with pink seats on both ends and a table in the middle I sat down and put the bag on the table and Alzack an Bisca flowed shortly and we were of my first ever mission I couldn't wait!

On the way there I saw the holding hands but are very nervous around each other (WHY!) I mean there no need to be embarrassed I am in a relationship as well but I won't pry after about 2 hours of travailing I finely had to get of.

When I got out I had noticed that there was an extreme increase in warmth and it all looked the same I wouldn't like to get lost in this place but luckily for me I saw the town and quickly ran to it was a run down place it looked like a monster had fucked it up badly I mean real bad there wasn't many people out ether and the worst part is there was corpse all over the place and the stench of death was horrible there were people cut in half eaten people and the houses looked like they had been crushed I hated to see sites like this the peoples blood was smeared all over the walls and organs scattered all over the place harts brains and kidneys IT WASN'T FAIR!

"**AHH Moma Popa wake up! Pleas!"** I heard some one cry I bolted to noise I hoped it was some survivors and I was almost sick at the site a little girl crying her eyes out over her parents death my heart sank for the girl I felt exactly the same way..

(Flash back)

"MOMMY! MOMMY! NO DON'T GO!" a wept in my dyeing dragon

"Ethan listen to Mommy" she said "You made a promise To Mommy you need to go and find people you love and never lose your smile keep smiling it **makes me happy **I will always love you… Bye my little dragon" she said as she took her dyeing breath

"MOMMY YOU MADE A PROMICE TO MOMMY!... I'm sacred don't go…"

(end of flash back)

"Hey hunny its gona be ok" I said putting my arm round the girl .

"Who are you?" she asked still weeping.

"I'm Ethan whats you name" I asked tightening my grip.

"Holly are you hear to stop the monster?" she asked.

"Yes I am listen to me Holly you must be brave ok I have to get you some where safe how old are you Holly?" I asked.

"I'm 4 years old and can we give them a funeral first" she looked at me with swollen eyes

I looked round again and saw there was know sign of immanent danger and I looked back a the corpse and I guess there's no time for a funeral for them.

"of course we can" Holly's Mom and Dad were killed so horribly her mom had her head crushed and ribs shattered and her Dad had been impaled though his heart I cared them both in side a shack it was barren inside and one double bed in it I had no time to dig a grave so I pulled back the white sheet witch was stained in blood and I placed both there bodies in the bed and put the sheet over them as I saw Holly come in she was wearing just a white dress witch was ripped and had no shoes on and she had dark brown hair at shoulder length.

"Do you want to say your last good Byes know Hunny?" I asked

"yeah" she turned to the bed "Moma Papa I miss you I don't want you to leave but I will be a brave girl and I have meet some one who will keep me safe he is called Ethan so Mama and Papa watch over me with the Angels I love Moma and Papa" as she said the last word she broke down in to tears so I decided to say a few words.

"Sir, Madam rest in peace I will watch over your daughter and keep her safe Fair well" I said I picked up Holly as she continued to cry when we left the house I decide to cave the Entrance in as I broke the door way in it caved in and there was know way to get in..

"Holly do you know were other people are" I asked still carrying the girl

"At the Church" she said

I continued to walk every thing was trashed how long was this place like this at the end of the village I saw the church as I ran to it I felt the ground shake as I looked back I saw a fin looking thing out the ground coming towards us I made it to the church and opened the door a saw about 20 others and put Holly down "Ok guys im from Fairy tail and I'm gona kill this fucking monster now stay down I will Handel this!"

I ran out the church and was ready to fight the monster I saw the fin come straight at me I ran at it and materialised Riot Fang and swung my Sword at the fin there was a large smashing sound and I felt the recoil from the hit. I sent the fin back as the monster came up from the ground it looked like an a giant Armadillo with Gold plated armour it was huge and I could make out the Sword on its back and the two minerals its claws were about the sizes of its claws were that of a dragons. It came back at me and tried to hit me with his head and I decide I would give it a gift.._** "Niji ryū no ken shainingu" **_I drove my fist strait at his head and it winced back in pain.

"You feel that you basterd get ready to Die!"

_**CHAPTER 4 END **_

_**A/N Hey every one yes I'm ending this at a cliff hanger I hope you like the story so far because I enjoy Righting them SPECHEL THANKS TO SHX for reviewing and for the feed back the next chapter will be up tomorrow I hope and as always R&R**_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**FAIRY TAIL NEW DESTINY **_

_**A/N Hey every one yes another chapter I have been finding it not to difficult to bring out chapters any way this chapter is dedicated to hector4349 Hunter man 1997 chibineko5348 jaz-147 and MY BRO/SIS SHX! This is for you guys who have favoured my story and reviewed it really makes my day.**_

_**CHAPTER 5: WHAT IS A LIFE**_

"PREPER TO DIE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" I bellowed, the monster roared with rage its like he has never been hit before or not used to it I took the moment he was staggered get a hit on his gut I ran at the monster I saw it had gold armour I got Riot Fang and slashed at it I got lucky a sliced the armour of and took the chance

"_**Doragonsureiyā himitsu**____**Reinbōdoragon zen'nō gatoringu**__**" **_

I unlashed a massive fluey of fists at a high speed each hit was making the beast cry in pain I had to stop him I never wanted to see some one die again I will kill him for doing this "This is the end for you Basterd _**Niji ryūshōru no ken**_" as I delivered the last attack in my combo It sent the beast flying.

If had done that combo a few weeks ago it would have knocked out and put in a mine coma like last time but the fight against Hon got my stamina and magic capacity to increase but my joy was short lived because the monster got back up ok this was Hon as a monster son of a bitch I took the time I war covering from that big attack it dove back into the sand and escaped.

I turned round to go back in the church a saw it hadn't been damaged at least I was content I would save the saviours of this village at any cost as I entered the church I saw all the people look at me in awe I saw Holly with a boy around the same age as her.

"Don't worry guys I have beat the monster so far he wont be back tonight (I hope)" I said.

There was a elderly looking man who I presume is the leader of the village was sitting on a chare next to the alter the churches interior was nothing much really to look at it was a square based room with four large benches it was light up b four touches on four pillars in each corner of the room there was a lime green carpet that covered all of the floor the alter was a table it had a knife and a bowel on it weird but who am I to judge.

"I take you are the young mage who saved us *cough* thank you" I said gasping for air like he had been winded

"Yes that is me I didn't see you when I put Holly in sir" i commented

"Oh I was just hiding I was scared you see Iv seen that beast a number of times we call the beat Tenabris" he said the man looked extremely pale and was wrinkled to High heaven he had barley any colure in his eyes the most I could see was black in his eyes he wore green robes that covered his body and wore a gold medal around his neck with a blue diamond in the centre the medal was of wings like an eagle in fact five people were wearing the same medal maybe they were priests or some thing but it was weird the five males besides the kid who was with Holly were all dressed the same and the rest of them were all girls over the age of twenty I would say.

"Ok so does any one know were the monster sleeps or were it is at the minuet?" I asked

"Me and Hassao know were" Holly said

"Really?"

"Yeas" she replied

"Ok were gona stop of and eat than go to it ok you guys will have this monster killed for you guys"

There was know cheers or anything it must be because there had been so many wizards witch have tried and failed but I won't I won't let anyone die! I decide to take a look in my bag pack since I hadn't had a chance to take a look though it as I opened it I saw I had a lunch box and a book inside I decide to take a look though it was blank when I flipped to the last page it had a note in from the Grandpa and Mira I tore top of the letter envelope the letter said

Dear Ethan

I hope that you mission is going well keep eye on your self but what its worth you can call me any time you need me I know travelling since you were six and I still hear the nightmares that keep you awake from the infirmary. You can always call me grandpa when ever you want I will happily take that title. When you get back we must talk about something important with you and also pleas don't worry about Wendy she got two of the strongest people in the guild with her ok and also I would like to hear more of this black dragon you told me about and more about your mother Nina but pleas come back because a lot of people do care and espechaly Mira Natsu and Erza and who could forget Wendy.

Love Grandpa

P.s

Ethan this is Mira first of I hope you like doing missions and you are learning a lot but keep that promise I don't want to see you get hurt I don't know what it is about you but you connect with others like you have known them for years it is strange but I am happy you meet us and you are always welcome if you don't have anywhere to go or if you need to talk you know were I am and 2 you may noticed the blank book in your bag well it's a journal that you can use to right down all of the tings that you find interesting on your travels and as you know there are a lot of things that you can learn so keep it in mind

Lots of love Mira

Thanks guy I love you guys to your some of the only family I have I would give anything to see you all smile together I have never had much to wok for I mean being number one isn't the best dream so I want a new dream I want to make everyone smile yeah that sounds cool. I could already see you all as my family Mira you act exactly like a Mom, grandpa you are like my grandpa ,Natsu you are my big bro Erza Lucy and hell Levy (Who took the time to teach me how to read and right properly) and Wendy my goddess you are a huge part of my world I love you all so much!

I think I'm actually going to tear up but there's no time for that I have to save this town no mater what well I cant do that with out food I looked round to see people eat something but not Hossao.

Hossao is quite a tall boy with light blond hair going down to his shoulders and was spiky at the top and he had a scar across his nose. He wore a whit trousers and white vest t shirt and the rest of the people were wearing robes down to the floor but only the five men had that Medal that is weird.

"Hey Hassao how come your not eating?" I asked.

"I gave Holly my sheer" he said

"is it really that bad" I asked

"yes and I don't Holly to go with out she needs it more than me" he said with his stomach growling

I looked at my lunch and I like coks so much just wanna suck that cum handed it to him I couldn't bear to see a kid go with out like me back at the village because food was not easy come by so if we screwed up we didn't eat witch happened a lot but Hassao cut my food in half it was a loaf of bread and an apple witch we cut equally even though I wanted him to have more than me he was happy that we could sheared I know when I get paid I will take out him and Holly for a full Course meal and I Could bring the gang yeah that seams good.

"Ok do you guys want to show me were the lair is" I asked

"Ok" Holly said while taking my hand and leading me out side with Hossao close behind me she lead me out the village as I kept following her I could sewer we were lost I must have saw the same sand dune at least 5 times hang on the all look the same (WHY!) .

We eventuality came to a cave to be honest I didn't want to go in there with Holly and Hassao because it was going to be really dangerous if it was in there but the way I thought about it was just as bad out hear in a desert alone at this point I couldn't stop thinking about my Goddess I was surprised how much I actually missed her and to be honest I was still scared she might be hurt because I never even took the time to ask what magic she uses worlds grates boyfriend.

"Ok guys we are going in there know so stay right behind me!" I said

"Ok Ethan we will" Hassao said hiding behind me as I lead and Holly also staying close in front of me we walk in to the cave and I could smell the rot of the walls as I walked further in toe the cave it was hard to see in her I felt something by my foot so I light up my hand with my rainbow energy to act as a touch as I looked down I could see what had hit my foot it was a skull I told the kids to not look down I quickly walked on we came to a clearing in the cave the was covered with moss with a river by it and had 5 large gaps in the floor and the gaps had soft grass.

"Were the mons-"

**BOOM**

I was cut of by a large bang as I looked back I saw 5 of the basterd monsters.

"Oh Shit Holly Hassao get to cover!"

I ran at the monster's and materialised Riot Fang and hacked at the one to the left of me it just left a scratch on its armour then the one in the centre hit me with its claw and I went in the air I felt my shoulder in a lot of pain I looked at it I had a nasty gash and it was real deep and I could barely move my left arm as I was in the air the one of them jumped in the air and tried to stab me but I managed to block with Riot Fang and sparks splashed out from were me and the beast had clashed I managed to recover and land and realised my power _**"**__**Niji ryū no hōkō!" **_ I hit one of them dead on and it was sent flying in to the wall with a large crash.

Another one of them went in to the rocks and its fin came at me whistle one had got behind me and kicked me in to the fin I managed to spin out of the way as it clipped my left leg the basted I saw the one with the sword on its back came running at me I ran up a wall witch is harder than it looks and managed to flip over him I grabbed the Handel of the blade and pulled it out and hacked the flesh with Riot Fang.

The sword witch I had picked up was a long sword and had rusted over time the hilt was blue and had a chain coming of the end I decide to try my new move agents these basterds! _**"Niji ryū no shōmei ha!"**_ Riot Fang became a blade made of pure rainbow energy and about 5 foot taller "NOW DIE!" I cut the one who had the Sword in his back clean in half all of the monsters blood was over me and I didn't like it one bit.

I tried to make another run at another of the monsters but I couldn't move I was paralyzed I didn't fucking realise that I had a recoil of this move oh fuck am I going to die I don't want to die who's going to look after Holly and Hassao shit shit ahhhh.

"Hey kid what the fuck is goin on!" I recognised that voice not him!

"OHH GO TO HELL ARRON!" it was him one of my older brothers who used to live with me back in Koda village he was the eldest and the dick head! His charms were the same he was a small man for the age of 20 he had his short brown hair witch was spiked though the middle he had a face you want to punch he had bushy eye brows and had man stubble with Green eyes he was wearing a black and white stripy t-shirt and brown trousers on and wooden sandals and he had a black bag pack.

"Don't talk to me like that you bustard" drawing his wand yes he had a wand and could summon out celestial spirits from the wand he could slot in the key to the wand at the bottom and he could summon it and he could gain what ever magic attribute the sprit had "Now Open gate of The Houses of the Gods _**PEGASUS" **_ his magic stick emitted a light and a Black Pegasus came changing out.

"How may I serve you master?" Pegasus questioned

"Help me kill these monsters!" he commanded

"Very well master"

As fat as light Pegasus ran at the monster that was about to hit me and smashed him in the stomach all I heard was a cracking sound and the monster went down in pain and Pegasus stopped in it head to finished the beast only 3 left Pegasus than used one of his magical powers _**"RAGE OF TUNDER!" **_all I saw was a crack of thunder strike the monsters and a lot of blood and only saw to corpses.

Finally I could move I picked up the 2 minerals like master asked an thought to my self I had did it my first mission at S-Class! Now back to the village Holly and Hassao came running at me and tackled me to the ground they were both happy to see me alive I saw my brother thank Pegasus and turned to me oh that's just perfect!

"Still getting in trouble Ethan"

"Hey shut it I'm on a mission for my guild!"

"Ohh what Guild are you a part of?"

"Fairy Tail the best one!" I Shouted

"Well then I wont keep the lap dog from his master!" I he said

"Why don't you go fuck your self!" I wined

"I have missed you Ethan" he said while turning around while waving

"Hey Arron thanks!" I said

"Who that Ethan? " Holly asked

"He is my brother come on lets go!" I said while jumping up.

We all made it out the cave and I could make out Arron in the Desert I did miss him and all but he did still beat me up as a kid but I guess people can change we made are way back to the village and I saw the coach it must have been Alzack and Bisca come to see me so I made a quick sprint with the kids in hand as I hit the village I saw them in the town walking round and I got to them.

"Ethan…" Alzack said looking glum "Don't let the kids in the Church you go in and sort out the mission payment don't let the kids go in"

"Why is that Alzack?" I asked

"Ethan pleas don't let them" Bisca said tearing up I knew this was serious because the took Holly and Hassao from me I decided to make this fast and get out of hear..

As I entered the church I could see why all the people we killed why I thought I had killed the monsters "Wizard!" I looked back to see the elder

"Oh sir What happened!?"

"Well considering you left a monster alive *COGHF!* it came and attacked us again! *COHGF* hear!" he though me an envelope with my payment

"But I killed all the ones in the cave!"I shouted seeing all the corpses made me sick!

"Yes but you let one escape because you killed 4 of my brothers!" he said taking of his robes to reveal his body it was mangled and burnt to a crisp hoe did he become something like that!

"You may be wondering why I took this form like my 4 brothers we wanted to get blessing of our God LORD ZERIF! He granted us this power 100 years ago *COGHF* but alas I am dieing because of you! There is know point to life if I cant eat fresh meat and make people fear me *COGHF* now Listen to this well boy **WHEN YOU WINGS ARE RED WITH BLOOD OF THE INOSENT IT SHALL RISE UP AND RECLAME ITS BIRTH PLASE THE CHIALD SHELL TAKE BACK ITS CRADEL AND THUS THE WORLD WILL GO TO CHAOS AND ZERIF WILL RULE!" ** After he said that he died lying next to the alter

I hated my self I hated how powerless I felt why cant I be strong I need to become strong and what about this warning I should right it in my journal and ask master when I get back and home never felt do go to get back the carriage ride back was shout for me I rote the monsters in my journal and sketched them and rote down what the elder said I was scared I didn't talk once on the way back but Alzack and Bisca talked to Holly and Hassao eventually we stopped of at the guild I told the Guys to go inn and i was going to book a room out for the night.

The inn was called The Sleeping Pony I rented a room and just sat there for a good 3 hours on the bed the room was simple it had a wood frame bed with blue sheets and a dresser and closet in the corner when I herd the door knock.

"Coming!" I called opening the door I was surprised who it was it was the master and Wendy thank God I missed them.

"Ethan my child I hope you have done what I requested" he asked

"Hear Grandpa" I gave him the Sword and crystals and he gave a smile "Ethan let us talk tomorrow ok I am sure you have a lot to talk about" he left me and Wendy I let Wendy in and I shut the door and the first thing I did was rap my arms around her I didn't want to let go I was scared the only thing I could think of what is a life it's a gift and it should never be taken away I felt helpless and I cried life never should be taken away when I herd the words I needed to hear.

"Welcome home Ethan"

_**CHAPTER 5 END **_

_**A/N Hey every one I hope you liked the chapter the next one will be out soon so pleas until then take care **_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**FAIRY TAIL NEW DESTANY**_

_**A/N Hello guys I hope you guys like the new Character Arron it took me a while took me a while to think of Ethan's brothers but they are planed and are ready for use as always R&R **_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer**_

_**CHAPTER 6: WHAT!**_

_**ETHAN POV**_

I woke up in my inn room to the best sight I thought of ever I saw my goddess in the same bed as me sure its happened before and all but it felt like something special now I could say I was her boyfriend but it was special I rose up out of bed and stretched my arms I think I made a bit to much noise because I woke her up she quickly gave me a kiss and whet for a shower I on the other hand was going to go fill out my journal I finished it early so could spend time getting breakfast ready I was just going to keep it simple Bacon Sausage and eggs.

After breakfast had cooked Wendy had just come out of the shower so we both sat at the table an actually talked.

"Ethan I heard what happened from Alzack and Bisca and I want you to know its not your fault" she said

"Yeah I know at least I saved Hassao And Holly what happened when I left?" I asked

"I think Lucy took them in for the night but we were very worried about you I mean we didn't see you I mean I was worried…" she said starting to get sad

"Hey guess what" I said trying to cheer her up

"What" she replied

"Im going house hunting!" I said "And I feel old just saying that and do you wana tag along we can go out for sumat to eat after and yes treat it like a date if you want"

"Yes I would love to BUT Mira wants to see you and me" she said

"Ok do you know why?" I asked

" I have no clue" she said

I as soon as we finished I go dressed in to the clothes Mira gave me and lucky for me my cuts weren't that bad I guess nothing compared at I was feeling on the inside I hated I was too weak to do anything to save that village it was my fault that those people were killed and what that man said it was like a prophecy of destruction but something to do with me I had to talk to master I was scared but I cant bottle this up.

"hey Ethan you ready to go" Wendy asked

"As ready as I will ever be!" I said in a fake happy voice

We got out side the inn and It was really cold and I had very unsuitable clothes on so did Wendy only wearing that Dress of hers I had one of the best plans ever!

"Hey Wendy lets run in the north direction at a high velocity and hit our target with extreme speed!" I said with stars in my eyes.

"Wha.."

"RUN!" I shouted before taking her hand and going into a sprint it was fun running with Wendy even though my body was aching and it felt as if my wounds would spill out with blood any second but I didn't care as I ran to the guild I bumped in to some who I was least expecting it was Cana.

"Oh hey Cana" I said in a monotone voice

"Well if it isn't the love birds" she said while ruffling my hair

I could only hear Wendy laughing at the site how evil…

"That's not cool Cana!" I said in protest

"What this!" she said while doing it faster.

"You two look like brother and sister the more you do that" Wendy said while laughing. Me and Cana just laughed and smiled at each other and we all continued walking it was nice we were laughing and joking it was fun and I could just act like normal after more walking we made it to the guild I didn't want to go in it was scared to see what people thought of me but I felt a hand on my back to guide me in it was Cana smiling down at me to give me comfort and I was happy.

"Hey guys guess who I found" Cana said

Every one in the guild looked at me I shock "Well if it isn't Ethan said to HATE to see you back alive!" Hon said pushing past me

"Shut the fuck up!" I said ready to punch him in that ugly ass face of his

"Ya know you really are week cant even save 20 people you make me sick looking at you next time don't come back!" he shouted

"Say some thing like that again I dare you!" I said puting a lot of hostility in my voice.

He knelt down right in front of me and said "Ooo what the baby gona do cr-" before he could finish his senates I hit him in his face and sent him flying in to the wall.

"That's it I'm gona so kill you! And rip you limb from limb!" he said getting out his sword.

"HON STOP NOW!" I heard the master below

Hon stopped dead in his tracks and sheathed his sword and sat down in a corner next to a window "Ethan my office now" he said

I went up to his office as I went in it was a small office it had a brown desk an a large window and a cabinet in the corner of the room it was my first time being in hear it was an awkward silence until Grandpa broke the silence.

"So my Child do you want to tell me what happened on your mission." He said with a worried expression "I have herd the story from the Guild but what happened in the parts they don't know?"

"Ok Grandpa I will tell you" I told him about what went on in the cave with Arron and the monsters and the Elder and he listed intently after I told him about the prophecy I had been told.

"Ethan have you told anyone about this?" he asked

"No what does it mean am I a monster or something!" I said raising my voice in fear

"No no no your no monster Ethan this prophecy is a very big worry though I have know idea what it could possibly mean it may seen obvious about you killing someone innocent and something rising but why are you connected and Zerif is also a big worry I thought he was dead." He said with a confused expression.

"Grandpa do you know what's going to happen?" I said almost in tears I was worried what was going on and WHO is Zerif?

I felt his hands on my shoulders "its ok Ethan we will figure It out but try not to tell anyone of what happened hear today ok"

"Yeah ok Grandpa" getting up and going out the door when I herd scrambling out side the door I quickly opened the door and saw who it was it there was more than one there was Cana, Mira, Natsu, Hon, Erza and Gray!

"In now" I whispered

They all did as I said including Hon they all stood in a line.

"So what did you hear then?" Grandpa asked

They all said random things I herd something about a bunny how someone lost a chickens or they were drunk or they lost something by the door or they had fell over

"Well now I will have to tell you all!" Grandpa said raising his voice and growing a little. He told them the story about what happened they were all gob smacked except Hon he was tacking it surprisingly well or he just wasn't listening I think he just didn't care the bastered.

After the explanation every one looked at me with sadness except Hon but it was not anything to be sad about except the town I couldn't save. When we left the guild was not that full Hon had gone to sit by him self I saw Wendy with the Cats and Lissana had just came in with Elfman.

Mira had put a firm grip on my shoulders and pushed me towards the bar she sat me down next to Cana "Sorry to hear about you know what" Mira said

"Its ok don't worry about it didn't you want to see me Mira?" I asked

"Well yes well we know you are only 12 and we have decided to send you Wendy and Romeo to"

"To were?" I said in a panic

"Well me and Cana thought about it in fact all of the guild did and we are going to send you to school!" she said with a smile

"WHAT! Oh shi-"

"Ethan sewer jar know!" Mira said pointing at the jar to her right.

"I wasn't gona" I said putting 10 jewel in there.

"Yeah and I wasn't gona drink today" Cana said sarcastically "I hate to admit it but you do have a swearing problem for your age"

"So I don't tell you to get an alcohol jar!" I shouted in protest.

"Well I'm old enough to drink and sewer your not your only 12 and you need an education and if you sewer in class you will land detention" she said patting my head.

Mira called over Wendy and Romeo and told her about the guilds plan they didn't mind but I did we had a school In my old village all we did was just sit there and right in a book for 6 hour's I didn't understand a word they were saying.

"And it gets better" Mira said giving each of us 3 packages "You start in 1 hour so go get dressed!" (WHY!)

I went to get changed in the boys bathroom in the guild it was so weird I never once thought I would be going to school I was a Dragon Slayer and I had done an S-class mission for my first ever mission! I opened the package I had been given it had a Black blazer an a blue shirt with a dark blue tie it also had black trousers I also noticed that the blazer had a little gold III (roman numerals 3). I put it all on and came out of the bathroom I saw Wendy and Romeo had done the same but Wendy had a Black skirt and tights on. I saw some differences like Wendy had II and Romeo had I. I herd the door open I saw Holly and Hossao run in with Lucy and noticed they had the uniform they had got dragged in to this a well but I noticed the had both had I on there blazer's.

"Hey Ethan" Holly and Hassao both said to me at the same time

"Hey guy you doing ok? You enjoyed staying at Lucy's and were you good?" I asked

They both nodded I was happy they were ok and they didn't see what I saw I was worried for them both I mean wasn't it a little fast after we all was ready and had our bag packs full with book's and equipment I decided to pack my outfit that Mira gave me Just in case I mean the uniform was not the best to move In. Lucy Mira and Cana walk with us to school I took this chance to have a chat with Romeo.

"Hey Romeo how are you buddy? " I asked

"Hey Ethan I ok how was your mission?" he replied

"It went well" I said with a fake smile

I saw Hassao walk back to us I think he wanted to talk with the boys as well so we continued to walk down to school I memorised the way it wasn't that hard to remember we had fun talking. I saw Holly had connected really well with the rest of the girls that was good after the trauma of her Mom and Dad.

We made it to the school house and Holly and Hassao with Romeo ran ahead to the school to make new friends and Wendy followed I was about to go until Mira pulled me in for a hug before I went in I guess to say by and sorry for the trauma she had also told me to keep an eye on the others so I had a responsibly to look after them.

I lost track of the rest of the people I came with so I was left wondering round the school yard it was really creepy I didn't like it one bit there was group's of friends there was Boys playing sports a group of boys just talking and just lots of friendship groups but my least favourite was the group witch could hit on any girl I was fearing for Wendy because she was very shy and I didn't want any of them trying anything no one messes with my Goddess!

The school yard was simple it had a climbing frame for the younger kids to play and field next to it and the rest of the school yard was Gray gravel with a fence round it I could so jump that fence but I wont for Mira's sake. The school it self was big it was a square building that went up 3 stories and had a sub building to the left it had gym wrote on it and it was there I saw my worst fear come to life!

Wendy being hit on by another boy! A made my way over there as fast as humanly possible! As I got closer I got a better look at the boy he had a IV on his blazer he was a bulky looking kid he had short brown hair and he wore a with t shirt instead of the Shirt I was given.

"So what do you say want to hang out with me sometime." He said with a voice witch made my blood boil I didn't know If it was because he was trying to get with Wendy or I just hated him in general.

"Well I already have a boyfriend and-" Wendy tried to get out of the convocation and get away but this guy was to persistent and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come on he doesn't have to know and I sure I could take him" he said trying to get closer oh you could take me that's right you take on 5 giant monsters and live its on you basterd!

"Hey Wendy what's up?" I said putting my arm around her the guy let go straight away when I gave him the you come near my girl and I will rip your head of look (if that's possible)

"Oh hi Ethan I was just having a conversation with this person he was just about to leave" she said putting her arm round my waste

"Yeah oh and Wendy I always get what I want the name is Mark Perion don't forget that Ethan" he said walking away.

"Thanks Ethan you know I wouldn't do anything like that to you Ethan" she said taking my hand in hers smiling.

"Yeah I know I trust you" I said smiling back "Did you see what that guys face was like though when I came it as freaking funny!" I smiled

My happiness was short lived as I herd the bell ring …. That's just PERFECT RIGHT?!

_**CHAPTER 6 END**_

_**A/N hey guys I hope you liked the chapter how do you like the school idea I think it would be fun to see what it would be like if it just gives me a bit of time to Wright the next chapter and think it though little more and for that story with HUNTER MAN 1997 I will have that up soon so pleas wait a little longer **_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**FARIY TAIL NEW DESTANY **_

_**CHAPTER 7: CRIMSON SNOW **_

As the school bell rang I knew my life would be over in the next six hours Dragon god help me, I saw a lot of students cramming in the doors when I saw a teacher "All new students please come to me!" said a Brown haired man, this man was a Elderly man he was wearing a black suite with a purple tie he seemed kind but I wasn't looking forward to this.

There was about 10 people including the group I came with, "Ok kids I will escort you to your class rooms my name is Mr Vezen pleased to meet you" he said will walking in to the school. It was not that bad in hear I guess it was an entrance plaza it had a lot of displace and was white all around. He led the group up steers and I followed then we came to room 159.

"ok this is Ethan's class pleas go right in" he said I entered the room and every one looked at me as if I was a social out cast the basterd's! I saw the teacher and she gave me a smile, "Ah so you're Ethan I presume?" asked the Blonde haired woman she was wearing a smart blazer and skirt.

"Yep that's me" I said

"Well I am Miss Tomas, would you care to intrudes your self" she asked.

"Yeah ok" I moved in front of the Black board "Hey I'm Ethan and I'm a member of Fairy Tail nice to meet you" I said in a monotone voice.

The entire class looked at me in shock was being part of Fairy Tail a big deal or something I guess it was because even the teacher was even surprised.

"Ok would you like to take a seat at the back over there next to the window?" she said pointing. I did as she asked as I walked down the room I saw a brown room with the teachers desk at the front and the students desk was in rows of ten there were two rows at the back was a long cabinet probably to keep equipment and I sat at the corner of the second row as I sat down the teacher began her speech…

"Ok class I know you have been begging me to teach you about this so hear you are Dragons!" she said to my happiness.

"YES!" the entire class said except me because to me Dragons wasn't some wild fantasy it was a brutal reality.

"Ok settle down I know your existed ok does anyone know how tall a dragon can grow?" she asked.

"200 meter's" I said.

"Ok very good Ethan But sadly Dragons have been dead for a long time each Dragon had its different element there was no two fire dragons" she said turning to the black board.

"Yes but what would happen if two dragons had a baby?" a student asked

"Well no one knows bu-"

"Their Elements would fuse together like if a Light dragon would have a Baby with a Dark dragon it would make a mix of both" I said getting the classes attention.

"What would happen if a Day Dragon had a baby with a Night Dragon?" a girl asked.

"It would be a Twilight dragon a mix of both" I said looking out the window.

"How do you know all this Ethan?" she said with suspicion.

"Well I am a Dragon Slayer!" I said holding up my hand with Rainbow energy.

The class just looked at me with there jaws hanging open I didn't see why Dragon Slayers could be common at times you just need to look. After an hour of being bombarded with questions the bell had finally rang thank you Dragon god. I decided to stay in my class room lucky for me Wendy remembered my class number and came to see how I was and if I was getting on ok.

"Hey Ethan you ok?" she asked taking a seat next to me.

"Hey yeah I'm doing ok what about you?" I asked looking out the window to see Holly Hassao and Romeo playing tag.

"Yeah I like it round hear, I think it's a good place to learn something about this world" Wendy said with a smile.

"Well I think it's a giant waste of time" I said huffing.

"Pleas don't be like that" Wendy said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well ok I will try and enjoy it ok" I said smiling.

"Hey are you two new?" I heard a voice come from the door it was a boy he had Short blue hair witch was very light and had a VI on his collar he had Green eyes and his school uniform was some what fitting to his slim figure.

"Oh yeah we are ne-OW" my wound had opened again it really hurt for some reason!

"Ethan are you ok?!" Wendy asked in a worried voice.

"Hey new guy what's up!" as I saw the boy ran to me he took of my blazer and shirt to see my wounds we bleeding and wasn't going to close anytime soon he took out some bandages from his bag pack and antiseptic he dabbed it on my wounds it was stinging quite a bit than he applied my bandages and cleared up the blood on me.

"You doing ok now" the boy asked.

"Yeah I am ok I guess just have to take it easy." I said

"Thank goodness your ok Ethan" she said while breathing a sigh of relief

"What your name anyway?" I asked the boy

"I am Reggie Mituma pleasure to meet you" he said bowing.

"Thank you for healing me" I said bowing back "Did you need something?" I asked.

"Ohh yes that is right I have been told to tell you we are finishing early today" he said.

"Oh how come?" Wendy asked.

"Well for some reason the pipes froze over and have burst open" he said with a confused look "Its actually quite funny" he said snickering.

"Yeah to right" I said.

We walked out of the class room and down the steers and we were all becoming quite friendly to my surprised so I invited him to walk home with us and he happily accepted my offer we went out side and for some reason it was starting to snow (WHY! Its Spring) so I just wanted to get home, this reminded me of an event in my past and we are all in trouble if we don't get in doors.

"Hey Hassoa, Romeo, Holly come on we are going!" I called in a panic it is just like before!, I was scared shit we had to move I quickened my passé it was really staring to worry me because in my state I couldn't handle what could happen.

"Hey Ethan wait up would you please?" I heard Wendy call. I looked back to see I had actually walk far ahead of them ok I need to remain calm.

"Well Hello there Little Ethan!" my body froze why him of all people. This guy Is worse than HON!

"Hello Nathan" I said looking back, Nathan was one of my Brothers from Koda village, Nathan was wearing the same uniform he always wore when he went out to kill, he had on a Blood Red over coat on witch went down to his knees and had a black vest and Black commando trousers with thick boots on, his face was pale and had a light shade of Red hair his Eyes were pale Blue and could cut in to my soul.

"How have you been Ethan BAD I hope!" he said taking brisk steps towards me.

"I have been good thanks for asking" I said with clear fear in my voice.

WENDYS POV

This was a site Ethan was fearing some one sure he was scared of things but not people, this Nathan seemed like bad news I really was sacred and I didn't even have Carla with me to tell her to get help!

"Ethan I got something for you!" Nathan getting a bit to close to Ethan for my likening!

"Wha-AHH" he had impaled Ethan in the chest with what looked like an ice spike!

"ETHAN!" I called running to him.

I had caught him before he hit the gowned he was barley breathing please don't die, I looked up at Nathan and the distance to the guild it was a ways off so we couldn't make it even if we ran and I couldn't heal him I had no time!

"Why are you hear to hurt him!" I shouted

"No I just like when he is in Pain and LOTS of it!, you see I am his brother the middle child I am Nathan!" he said while making another ice shard.

I saw Holly and Hassao hide Romeo and Reggie had put his arm in front of them to protect them so I had no choice I had to fight, we couldn't make it to Fairy Tail or Lucy's to get in! (Ah Natsu's good Habits are rubbing of on me!), there was only a frozen lake next to me and a road to the side and no houses only a big field!

He tried stabbing Ethan again but I though Ethan down near the river for safety, Nathan then swung his fist at me and got me on the side of the head It hurt a lot but I was not ready to go down yet I wont give up! _**"Tenryū no Hōkō!" **_I hit him with a direct hit In the chest witch sent him back, he soon recovered as he got back up and ran at me he released his magic _**"**__**Setsuryū kōri no ken!"**_ his fist hit me in the stomach and it sent me down to Ethan and I rolled next to him.

"OO so a Sky Dragon slayer I only came here to have fun killing one of you but now I can kill two Dragon slayers, HAHA SO MUCH FUN!" His voice sent shivers down my spine, it was horrible!

"Leave them alone!" I Reggie cried.

"Aww the little brat wants to protect his friends! I guess I can play with you for a bit" he said while walking over to Reggie.

Nathan made an ice Shared in his hand and tried stabbing him but Reggie dogged and just missed the rest of the gang, the Kids took the chance to run to the guild but Nathan didn't seam to care he was more interested in Reggie. I tried to get up but my left leg wouldn't move I looked down at it had been Frozen in a coat of ice! I looked back at Ethan and saw him clinging for life it pained me to see him like this I couldn't bare it if I was not in a fight I would have cried.

I looked up at Reggie and saw he was dogging the onslaught of ice witch was coming his way he was a lot faster than he looked but Reggie wasn't as fast as Nathan, Nathan grabbed Reggie's shoulder and stabbed him in the gut, his arm stared to freeze was this the ability of the Snow Dragon Slayer, I looked back at Ethan his blood was poring out and his face was losing colour and he was hardly breathing, I got my had and placed it in his, his hand was as cold as the snow we were on, I HAD to get up.

I used my arm as a support and levered my self up and I used my strength in my leg to shatter the ice and I was not close to surrender I would protect my friends! _**"**__**Tenryū no Yokugeki!" **_I hit him with the gusts of Wind that expelled from my elbows this sent him flying!, "I am not done yet!, _**Tenryū no Saiga!**_" while he was flying in the Sky the Wind from my finger tips slashed at him causing him to get a number of cuts and I ripped his coat.

He then dropped to the floor with a large thud, to my disappointment he got back up as he licked the blood of his lower lip "Well well the little Dragon had a kick in her after all but I'm afraid play time is over!" he said while walking slowly over, when he was inches from me he punched me in the stomach and sent me to the floor I was to tired to do anything.

"Stay away from her Nathan!" I saw Ethan had got back up and he was limping over to were Nathan was to protect me.

"What was that? You in no positions to be making demands! You fucking basterd just die would you!" he said while stabbing him in the shoulder with the ice Shard and materialise a second and stabbed him in his side causing him to go down, Nathan took this chance and stabbed him though both his hands.

"AHHA" Ethan wined at the pain of being nailed to the floor

"Now I am gona kill that little bitch of a Dragon and then I will kill the basted over there then your going to die all alone so I can enjoy seeing you suffer!" He was a demon he was doing this for his own twisted desires.

"Nathan just kill me not them! Please I'm begging you just don't hurt them!" Ethan said crying.

"Aww look at that the little baby's crying what a joke Nina should have never reside you are worthless!" he said in a voice of pure haltered.

"_**SOUL EXTINCTION!" **_All I saw was a purple blast of energy and Mira in her Satan soul takeover, it had its same scary looked as it did every time she used it her white heir was all spiked up and one strand was spiked down and had a purple reviling vest and tights going up to her thighs, with the cracks in her skin it would make any man weep in horror!

The blast hit Nathan and sent him flying out of the city of magnolia Mirajane reverted and came to our aid, I could see Ethan lose consciousness and was barley alive, I looked at Reggie he was out could but still his wounds were really deep, as I saw Natsu , Erza, Hon and Elfman run to help Mira I couldn't keep my eyes open so I let the abyss of sleep take over me…

_**CHAPTER 7 END **_

_**A/N I hope you liked the chapter I have tried to work on my spelling and punctuation so please feed back on what you thought**_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**FARIY TAIL NEW DESTINY**_

_**A/N Hi everyone I hope you liked the last chapter with Wendy's fight scene I thought it would be a nice change of things Instead of Ethan fighting all the time, in the past chapters I was just focusing on Ethan because it was easy for me to right from his POV, and expect a new EXTRA CHAPTER soon because I am planning one. **_

_**Love Rainbowdragonslayer **_

_**CHAPTER 8: A NEW TEAM!**_

Ethan's POV

I had woke up in a fright I didn't remember what happened, all I could remember was going to sleep I thought I was dead! I looked round to see If I saw anyone or anything, I was relived to see I was in the Infirmary, I looked at the beds and I saw Wendy and Reggie they both had a few cuts and burses but they looked better than I did, they only had a few plasters on them.

Then it hit me where the fuck is Nathan was he dead I mean he almost killed all of us! I looked down at my own body to see my chest stomach and arms were bandaged, I was happy when the door opened and I could see Mira and Yuu, I missed Yuu a lot all I wanted to do was run up and hug them both because I was still scared that Nathan would come crawling in the window.

"WOOF!" I saw Yuu run up and jumped on my bed I was happy to give him fuss.

"Hey Yuu have you been good?" I asked while stroking him.

"Woof!" he said lying down next to me on my bed.

I saw that Mira had walked up and sat on the chair next to me "How are you feeling Ethan?" she asked.

"I'm ok how is Wendy and Reggie?" I asked in a concerning voice.

"They are fine its you I am worried about, everybody in the guild is!" she said raising her voice.

"Mira I'm fine" I said trying to clam her down.

"Ethan your any thing but fine, you didn't even come home after you first Mission, do you know how worried I was!" she said almost in tears.

"Mira I'm ok really I was just.." I couldn't finish my sentence I didn't want to tell her I was scared "Mira I'm sorry you were worried".

"Ethan none of this Guild wants to lose you" she said, her words touched my hart it was the first time I herd some say that to me.

In my village no body wanted to know me they always put me down the called me a liar because the didn't believe I was a Dragon slayer I sure showed them I beat them to an inch of there life, in the end my brothers and Grandfather kicked me out of the village.

(FLASH BACK)

"Grandfather, Arron, Nathan were are we going?" I asked still sleepy after I was woken up at 1 AM, my Grandfather had woke me up telling me to get dressed and to come down steers, after that we all went for a walk I didn't know why because I was never a family member to them they all hated me.

"Its ok Ethan we will be there soon" Arron said to me.

"Ok Arron" I said back to him.

We eventually came to a water fall, it was weird because I had never known that there was one round hear but it was nice, we was at the top of the water fall.

"Ethan" my Grandfather said "Could you please look over that water fall and tell me what you see"

"Err ok" I did as he said I didn't want to piss him of.

"Grandfather ther-" I felt a sharp pain in my back I had been stabbed I feel of the water fall, as I feel I saw my Brothers and Grandfather turn away.

(Flash back end)

I turned to Mira and put my arms round her to comfort her "I promise I will always come back mo-" I stopped me saying the last bit of the sentence I guess I thought it might be weird, but I was wrong.

"Its ok I know what you were going to say call me it any time" she said with a smile.

It was comforting to hear her say that it made me happy.

"Aw how nice" I saw Erza walk in and sit next to Mira.

"Oh hey Erza how are you?" I asked letting go of Mira.

"Very good I hope you are recovering well" she asked.

"Yep my wounds are healing nicely, who bandaged me up anyway?" I asked.

"That would be me" Erza said I mean she didn't look like the type to be a doctor or anything, that reminds me I never asked any one what there magic I new what Wendy's was being a Sky Dragon Slayer but what about Mira's and Erza's.

"What magic do guy use?" I asked.

"Well I use a magic called reequipping, its were I can shift what armours I wearer in a battle" she said.

"OOO that is cool!" I said "What about you Mira?"

"Mine is something called Take over magic, I can basically change my body into anything I need." She said "Its what I used to save you from that Nathan boy"

"Oh yes that reminds me Ethan what are you doing about Missions now?" Erza asked.

"Well I don't know yet, I was thinking would take another S-class quest" I replied.

"Humm well master asked if you could make a team or join an existing team" she said.

With all that's gone on I could understand now more than ever after the Nathan incident, but I would have to think about who I could ask, I could ask Natsu but he is already part of a team, dam it, its really hard to think of some one to be on a team with. I decided I couldn't stay in bed for to long, so I will go out and see what's up and see if I can make a team with anyone.

As I went out side I saw that there was a few people hear I noticed Happy and thought I would go make conversation.

"Hey Happy how are you?" I said petting him behind his ear.

"Oh hello Ethan I am good how are you?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good and how come you are not with Carla or Natsu?" I asked looking round the guild.

"Natsu has gone to the bathroom and Carla is Angry that Wendy's hurt so she went for a bit" he said.

"Well you can come Hang out with me" I said.

"Aye" he said jumping on my shoulder.

I walked up the steers to see the S-Class mission board to see Freed and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe I didn't see them much really but I guess they were powerful, I wouldn't mind fighting some of them, I walked over to the mission board.

"Oh why hello Ethan." Freed said.

"Hi Freed how are you all doing?" I asked.

"We are good Thank you Ethan" Freed said.

"What are all you guys doing?" happy asked.

"We are all trying to find a well paid job" Evergreen said.

"so am I" I said whit a sigh "there no job witch gets my attention"

I looked at the Board again, huum lets see save a town, no, protect a convoy of meat, I would eat the meat! Huuum stop a Dark Guild, HELL YEAH.

"I FOUND ONE!" I called.

I ripped it of the board in a joy I was so happy I jumped over the banister rather than going down the steers, but all I felt was a giant hand pull me back up!, it was grandpa!

"I hope you have found a team to go with you first young man! " he bellowed getting the attention of every one in the guild.

"Well no I haven't its harder than it looks" I said with a sad expression.

As he finished pulling me back up I saw Wendy and Reggie had woke up and was coming out of the infirmary. I had the best plan ever I would say there my team! I jumped the banister again and ran up to both of them and put my armed round them.

"Grandpa hears my team!" I called.

"Huuuh whaaa" Reggie tried to say but I tightened my grip round him to shut him up.

"Really Ethan?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah I think Reggie would be a grate addition to the guild!" I said with a smile "What do you say Reggie, do you want to join!".

"You mean It I could join and be on a team with you guys!" he said pulling away from my grasp.

"Hell yeah! You and Wendy did save me after all!" I said taking both his hands in my own, "So come on!"

"Yeah I think it would be nice for you to join." Wendy said smiling.

"Well ok then!" Reggie said "By the way how long was we out for?" he said with a confused expression.

"You were all out for 2 days" Mira said walking over.

"HOLLY SH-"

"ETHAN JAR!" Mira cut me of.

After I put money in the swear jar I looked back to that Reggie was getting his Guild mark and I was happy about that because he did just risk his life to save me and Wendy but i wonder what his magic is?

"Hey Reggie wont your mom and dad be worried about you?" Mira asked walking back to the bar.

"No you see my mom and dad are dead, they died when I was young" he said. Everyone looked at him in sadness.

"Hey Reggie sorry to hear that" I said to him.

"Its ok man, so are we going take this mission then" he said trying to make us cheer up.

I lead them all up steers to see Happy was still at the Board now accompanied by Natsu, I was excited because this was the first mission I was going on with a team and not just any team my team! As I got to the mission board the master approached us.

"Welcome to the Guild Reggie, Now about your mission" he said with a serious tone.

"Grandpa I'm in a team so please let me do this!" I said with pleading voice.

"Please master" Wendy said.

"Yes I am allowing it on one condition! you will take 4 grown ups to accompany you!" Grandpa said.

"Ok but doesn't Yuu count as a grown up?" I questioned

"No he is the reason why you are taking 4 grown ups instead of 3!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you master for your generosity" Reggie said bowing.

"You are welcome now I will decide who is going with you by…"

"How master?" Wendy asked politely.

"DRAWING STRAWS!" he said while taking out the draw straws "Now everyone please come take a straw to see who will be going with them, Natsu please draw a straw"

"Ok master! I hope I get to go on it with you Ethan!" he said with hope in his voice.

The rest of the guild Drew straws to see who was going with us It was a scary moment but very entertaining, finally Grandpa had finished giving out all the straws.

"Ok now please the four people with the shortest straws pleases step forward", to my joy I saw Gajeel, Levey, Freed and Hon (WHY!).

"Oh come on not Hon!" I said while jumping down from the banister again.

"Why do I have to go on a mission with bean sprout!" Hon said in blind rage.

"Because I said so Hon!, Ethan as for you please get some rest ok" Grandpa said.

"Yes Grandpa ok" I said bowing to him "Well see all you guys tomorrow" I said waving to every one. Yuu went straight to Gajeel I guess he like stopping with him.

I walked down the road but than I realised were would I stop I mean I haven't got a house yet so I decided to turn back around and asks if I could bunk with any one. As I made my way to the Guild I saw Wendy walk out the main door and I realised I haven't asked how she was since the Nathan incident so I quickly ran to her.

"Hey Wendy!" I called.

"Oh Ethan" she looked upset.

"are you ok" I said concerned for her.

"NO YOU IDIOT YOU ALMOST DIED!" she called braking down In tears.

"Wendy I…" I was cut of by Wendy by hitting me in the stomach.

"I don't ever do that again you understand me!" she said hugging me tightly "I don't want to lose you ok!" crying in to my chest.

"I don't want to lose you to! That Is why I did it because I…"

"Ethan pleas don't say anything you don't mean!" she said still weeping.

"I do mean what I am about to say" I did mean what I am about to say I have never felt so strong towards anyone before in my life I didn't know if it was because we were Dragon slayers or something but I would never regret what I am about to say "Wendy I love you!"

"Ethan I love you to" she said while looking up at me, I knew at that moment I new I would never die because I had to much to lose and I was never going to lose her EVER! I noticed that she was still crying.

"Please don't cry I wont die!" I said triumphantly.

"Can you promise me Ethan?" she asked.

"I promise you I will never die" I said "Wendy can I ask a question"

"Yes Ethan what is?" she asked still clinging to me.

"Could I perhaps stop the night at yours?" I asked blushing.

"Yes of course you can but Carla will be mad but we can talk to her." She said.

We made are way to her house I was looking forward to spending the night but Carla is most likely going to kill me but I was with Wendy s I new everything would be ok and if anything dangerous would happen from the time we were hear to the time it took for us to get to her house.

We got to her home it was the dorm of Fairy Tail called Fairy hills and she had told me that most of the girls of Fairy Tail live there so if Erza found me in there I will have to run for my life, so I came up with the plan to come though he bedroom window! Wendy went in to her room and unlocked her window I could see her room was on the third floor that's just perfect.

I took my chance to run up the side of the wall and grab on to a ledge of the first floor, I saw some of the ledge had eroded away over time so I had to be careful were I steeped, I slowly moved closer to a window of an empty room to crawl up to the next floor and luck was on my side thank you Dragon God! I pulled my self up on the window but my luck had ran out all I saw was the door open and Erza had walked in the room OH SHIT! She saw me hanging from the window and she quickly opened the window and dragged me in!

"Erza this is not what it looks like!" I said grovelling.

"Ethan it is ok I understand" She said smiling.

"What you do?" I said hoping breathing a sight of relief.

"Yes I understand, you're a young teenage boy your hormones are all over the place and you think it is embarrassing to say what you are going though" she said, wait a second she thinks that I am trying to spy on girls oh hell no!

"Erza I am not going though that it is that I am just bunking with Wendy." I said.

"Ohh you are just stopping the night I understand" she said smiling "I will allow it just this once just don't do it again" she said giving me a death look.

"Ok I wont" I said bowing again.

I quickly ran out her room and up the steers, to Wendy's door and I quickly entered to see Wendy on the sofa.

"Hey Wendy sorry I took a while I kind got killed by Erza" I said.

"Oh what happened?" she asked.

"Well she is ok with me stopping just this once." I said with a smile, I had noticed the sun had gone in and was really late and my body felt heavy.

"You better sleep on the sofa Ethen!" Carla demanded.

"Carla!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy don't worry about it I will sleep on the sofa" I said.

"Good you do realise I am coming on this mission with you to look after Wendy" Carla snickered climbing into Wendy's bed and falling to sleep I decided to do the same.

"Hey Wendy I think we should head of to bed we need our sleep for tomorrow." I said.

"Ok then well good night Ethan" she said while kissing me on the check.

She got in to bed and I dropped on the sofa I was so tired I fell of to the best sleep I had In a long time….

_**CHAPTER 8: END**_

_**A/N I cant wait to start righting the new mission and I hope you enjoy it**_

_**Love Rainbowdragonslayer.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**FARIY TAIL NEW DESTANY **_

_**A/N I hope you guys will enjoy the new ark for this Fanfic because I have been planning this for a long time so please Enjoy!**_

_**CHAPTER 9: DARK SUMMONING ARK BEGINS!**_

Ethan P.O.V

"Ethan, Ethan wake up!" Wendy called.

"Oh morning Wendy" I said with a smile "What time is it?" I asked.

"5 Am, Levy just was at the door it's almost time to meet, we are having breakfast on the train" she said while packing for the trip.

"Did you just say train!" I said jumping from the sofa to under the bed.

"What are you doing you stupid boy?" Carla grunted.

"I HATE trains!" said I fear.

"So you have defeated monsters and been on the road for 6 years and you are afraid of trains!" She growled

"Carla please don't be angry" Wendy Begged.

Carla let out a sigh as if to say you win, I crawled out from out under the bed to see Wendy finish packing and I decide to get dressed because I slept topless it was way to hot in hear, I put my t-shirt on and waste coat and noticed that the rip that had been put n them from being cut by monsters had got worse.

"Ethan you need new clothes" Wendy said examining me.

"Yeah I have been meaning to" I said with a smile.

"Well I am sure we can find some on the way or when we are there" she said.

We all left her apartment with Carla flying behind us, we made are way down the steers not to wake anyone up, we made are way down steers and saw Levy who looked half asleep still but then again so did I.

"Ethan look at you clothes" she said looking at them.

"I was.. "

"I have an idea" she said with a smile "now magic _**Clothes!**_" She said pulling out a pen and swinging it and I saw a glow and clothes appeared "Well go put them on Ethan!" she said proud of her self.

"Ok" I said smiling, I walked in the bathroom and took of my clothes, to be honest I didn't notice a six pack developing I was surprised, I saw the clothes Levy made it had a plane Black Vest witch I put on then proceeded to put on the dark Blue Jeans then I saw a Blood Red coat with was sleeveless and had a silver outline witch I put.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that the girls were patiently waiting, they turned to see me in my new Clothes an they saw it looked good on me.

"Well you guys want to get going" I said smiling.

"Yeah ok" Wendy said.

We left the building and made out way to Fairy Tail to meet Reggie and the others, I was really excited to say the least because I had new clothes and a mission to bust up a Dark Guild yeah this is the life. We made it to the guild to see Reggie, Gajeel, Yuu

who was with him and Freed now we was just missing Hon the bastered, we all sat at a table as Mira handed me my bag pack

"Ah I see that you got some new clothes they fit you well." Mia said smiling.

"Thanks Levy made them for me" I said giving a smile at Levy.

"So where is this mission Ethan?" Reggie asked.

"Yomie Town it's a few days away from Koda Village if I'm unlucky we might see some of the village members the Dick heads" I said.

"Swear Jar now!" Mira shouted.

"Ok" I said unable to fight back.

"Woof!" Yuu was annoyed of bad language especially because he new me for six years and I swore a lot.

"Ya know I don't mind paying you for looking after Yuu for me" I said to Gajeel.

"Its fine Ethan he has been a big help hasn't he Lilly" he said.

"Yes he also saved me when were facings of against bandits" Lilly said as I sat back down.

"MY SWORD IS TEN TIMES AS BETER AS ALL YOUR ARMOURS PUT TOGETHER!" I heard Hon call

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU DISGUST ME!" It was Erza! (WHY?)

They had both entered the Guild hall arguing I could sewer the actual building was going to fall down from all the commotion! It was funny though I could tell they liked each other, I have a sixth sense for these things, me and my team picked up our stuff and was about to walk out until I was stopped by Mira.

"Ethan could I ask what is your team name?" she asked.

"I haven't thought about it" I said chuckling.

"Hey Wendy, Reggie what do you think out name should be?" I asked.

"I don't know Ethan?" Reggie said.

"Team Red Moon?" I herd Wendy say.

"I like that Ethan what do you think?" Reggie said.

"OOO PERFECT!" I said put my arm round both of them.

"WOOF WOOF!" Yuu barked jumping.

"Yeah your apart of this to Yuu!" said smiling at him.

"Ok Ethan you guys all get in!" Mira called.

"Hey Carla your apart of Red Moon ya know!" I said happily.

"Very well" she grunted.

"Hey the rest of you guys get in this as well Team Red Moon's first mission!" I said to the rest of them.

They all gathered round even Hon and Freed Mira took out a camera and took a photo of us all I was happy it is the happiest moment of my life. The rest of the team left before me running to the train station and for some reason Erza and Hon were still arguing and walking in the same direction.

"Mira I will be back soon Promise so don't be sad" I said smiling.

"Ethan here take this" she said giving me a camera.

"Thank you Mira well I better go now!" I said happily.

"Ok Son Bye" she said smiling, I was happy she said that because she was like my Mom but I new Nina would always be my Mommy I think she would be happy I found someone like her.

"Bye Mom" I said back.

I ran to catch up to my team I made it to the Train station and had saw them get on the Train and I quickly did the same, it was a normal Train it was about 5 carriages long. I made my way to were my team was sitting it was a privet booth I guess our client had booked it out for us because it was in its own carriage with about 5 other booths.

I sat next to Wendy and Reggie sat next to me on my other side of me, on the opposite side of me I was facings Yuu had decided to take a seat next to Gajeel and Levy. There was another row of seats behind me were Hon and Freed sat with Erza, Hang on is Erza coming with us now! They had put there bags on the remaining seats so Erza had to sit next to Hon Dam it! I felt sorry for Freed. After about 10 minuets the train departed and I absolutely hated it my motion sickness started kicking in!

It felt like my stomach wanted to explode I was slowly dieing why did we have to come on the fucking train again!

"Ethan if you want I can cure you motion sickness for a while" Wendy said.

"Really so I don't have to fear the train ever again!" I with joy in my voice.

"Well only for the day really but it will start to lose its affect after multiple uses." She said.

"Its ok, if I use it now it will be weaker next time so save it" said groaning.

"You're the same as Salamander is it all transports?" Gajeel asked.

"Just fucking trains!" I called.

"Ethan jar" Erza said pulling a jar out of no where, needless to say I put some money in there. All I herd was Reggie laugh.

"Hey this is not a funny mater!" I said punching Reggie on the head.

"Ouch that hurt!" he said nursing the lump I had left.

"OOO Ethan got a good swing there!" I herd Hon shout "Looks like thing are going to be fun after all!"

"Don't encourage this Hon!" Levy called.

"WOOF!" Yuu Barked with excitement.

_**FREEDS POV**_

Its so loud Evergreen and Brickslow are never doing this on a train I feel so out of place I don't have much to do ether I never imagined things to be like this there all fighting, I know I will count clouds and fall asleep PERFECT!

"1,2,3.."

_**ETHANS POV**_

"Ethan I never thought a mission with you guys would be so fun" Gajeel said with a smile.

"28" I herd Freed in the back ground. I feel a weird presence we were just as I herd Freed.

"Hey guys do you think we could get of at the next stop for some food I said in a worried voice.

"35" Freed said again.

"What's the mater you sound worried almost scared man" Reggie said.

"49" Getting annoying!

"Ethan what's up" Wendy said putting her hand on mine, I felt scared at this point what ever it was I was closes.

"55"

"SHUT IT FREED!" Hon and Erza both attacking the green haired man.

The thing I was scared about was coming close it wasn't Nathan that's for sure it would be snowing who or what is it!

"Ethan calm down" Levy said. I stared to go in to shock, I felt like this before but when! Then it hit me I felt this way when she was close not HER anything but HER!

"Guys we have to get of this train right now and Erza, Hon let Freed out that suite case! We have to go now!" I said in a panic.

I felt it was right there in the same carriage we were on I got up and got out the both we were in when I herd her.

"You are not going any were Ethan!" I looked round to see her right behind me to close for comfort.

"Yuki…" it was her, Yuki was a girl in my village she was a noble and my Grandfather got on with her family well, I could always remember her long pink hair and ruby red eyes she had grown up she was a few years older than me she was 15 so she was wearing make up she was wearing long black clock over her, the last time I saw her was 2 years ago when I was 10 in a check point and she was happy to see me but I avoided her for a while until she found me and forced me to pay for dinner for the two of us, she also tried to make me go on her journey with her but I played ninja and ran as soon as she wasn't looking.

"Ethan how long has it been two years such a long time" she said.

"Yeah it has" I said walking back.

"Hey Ethan who is this?" Reggie asked. She answered for me.

"I'm his wife to be! My name is Yuki Hiroyome!" She said as she looked back to me "I think its time we caught up Ethan!" as she raised her hand It was covered in Rainbow energy like mine except hers had a black out line I was not expecting that, She had punched me out the window and on to the field we passing. She had jumped out the window.

"What the hell! How did you do that!"

"I am also The RAINBOW GOD SLAYER!"

_**CHAPTER 9 END **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**FARIY TAIL NEW DESTANY **_

_**CHAPTER 10: A BITTER BATTLE GOD VS DRAGON OF THE ROARING MOON! **_

ETHANS POV

"What the fuck is a God Slayer!" I shouted.

"It's the strength to kill Gods! Now I'm gonna beat sense into you… my love," she said lunging towards me with a wink (WHY!).

I immediately materialised Riot Fang and lunged straight back at her and swung my blade, to my fear she caught the blade and punched me in the stomach, I was sent back with the force of the hit!

"ahh why do you hit so hard!" I shouted in pain.

"Because I love you Ethan!" she said blushing.

"Right hitting me out of LOVE, BULLSHIT!"

"Hey kid you really getting beaten up by a girl!" I herd my nightmare call, it was the bastered Hon!

"What are you doing hear you basterd!" I called.

"Pulling your ass out the fire and that's 2 for the swear jar!" he chuckled.

"Don't but in my date you basterd!" I herd Yuki whine.

"At least we can agree on some thing" I said.

"Really Ethan!" she said while running and hugging me.

"Get of! I thought we were going to fight?" I asked confused and pushing her away.

"Oh yeah!" she said while hitting me in my stomach again!

"_**FULL MOON BUSTER!" **_Hon swung his sword with its blue energy pulsing from it, Yuki jumped in the air to dodge it, I took this chance to jump in air with her and get a punch in her face!

"Hey Hon I'm willing to make a truce for this fight just this once!" I said jumping beside him.

"Whatever follow my lead!" he said charging like an idiot! _**"HALF MOON CUTTER!" **_He sliced at Yuki, she ducked under the blade I took this chance and swung my own sword hitting her shoulder, the wound didn't seam that deep, her sleeve fell of from where I cut it I hardly scratched her!

"What how come it didn't affect her!" I shouted.

"Ethan calm down focus on the enemy and never get distracted!" Hon growled what is he my master now?

Hon charged in again, I took this chance to run up close behind him, as he was about to attack Yuki I jumped over him and encased my leg in rainbow energy, Yuki tried to jump away but Hon graded her by the foot and pulled her from the air! I slammed my foot to her stomach creating a cloud of dust Hon and I jumped away because we didn't know what was going to happen next.

"_**Shita no niji-shin no!" **_As I herd that I saw a beam of dark Rainbow energy come at me!

"_**NIJIRYU NO HOKO!" **_ I shot my roar at her energy the both had a clash of pure rage! If I was a bystander I would have thought that it was an actual God fighting a Dragon, the beams were struggling against one and other, I was just about holding of her attack, Hon could see I was having a hard time this is actually the longest time I held my roar up for! _**"FULL MOON BUSTER!" **_ Hon took the chance but instead of going up close and slashing he lunched a blue beam at Yuki, she saw the attack coming she dispersed the beam witch made my roar explode on its self, as for Hons Attack Yuki actually caught the thing!

"Hon She is a real difficult fight *pant* you still got what it takes to fight!" I said knowing I was on my last legs.

"I should ask you the *pant* same thing*cough*" he said finding it hard to catch his breath.

"This is weird I could expel more magic than this and still keep going!" I said getting angry.

"Could she have some sort of magic drain ability? Ethan what was she always a God Slyer!" he shouted at me.

"No she had something called Pull Magic it could pull anything to her never used for combat!" I replied.

"Silly Baby, I have got a lot stronger, Pull Magic may be a very common type of magic but it can evolve! You see when you last saw me my Pull Magic had Evolved to a grater and more darker version! Diffusion Magic!" She said with a twitch in her eye.

"Yuki what did you do to your self?" I asked showing concern.

"GOT STRONGER ETHAN! DIFFUSION MAGIC CAN RIP MAGIC ENERGY AND ADD IT TO ME!" Yuki was starting to worry me a lot.

"Yuki what's wrong with you?" I asked showing concern "How did you become a God Slayer!"

"I met a man on my travels told me I could get stronger if I ate a lacramia and I became a God Slayer just so I could be a little more like you!" she said while holding her stomach as if she is about to be sick.

"Yuki who was it who gave it to you!" I raised my voice.

"All I wanted was to be like you so you would *cough* notice me" she said while she was cough up blood "My master will be angry… Ethan I'm scared I don't want to be part of a dark guild any more" she began to fall down I immediately ran and caught her and fell on the floor with her dropping Riot Fang.

"Ethan we have to kill her" Hon said picking up Riot Fang and throwing it to me.

"NO HON WE DON'T!" I shouted.

"Ethan see reason think logically" he said.

"I refuse to kill any one!" I shouted.

"Its kill or be killed in this world you hear me! God you make me sick to my stomach! You're an idiot! If you wont kill her I will!" he said going up close to Yuki drawing his sword.

"You come near her I will beat you to a fucking pulp you hear me!" I called to him "If this was Wendy would you kill her if she was weak?" I asked.

"Don't tr…"

"Don't! you said it plane as day its kill or be killed, strong prays on the week! But I don't see you trying to kill me!" I cut him of Hon froze in his tracks.

"That's because.."

"Admit it your weak you cant kill me you see me as a strong fighter, you cant kill me because your cant!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Hon had shot a orb of energy making me and Yuki in a near by lake and I floated down the river..

**HONS POV**

Ethan I cant stand you why should you live you have no right dam it why do you get under my skin so much I just want to rip you limb from limb all the time! If you only new what I did for you and you new **WHAT ** **I AM **you would be surprised ahh why am I thinking about you fuck sake, I stared running to catch up to the rest of the team what am I going to say about Ethan that he is dead what will Wendy and the rest of them think.

I caught up to the rest of group and the first question was where is Ethan.

"Hon where is Ethan?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah I don't see him were is our leader?" Reggie said looking for him.

"Ethan is.. dead" I said.

As soon as I said it Wendy burst in to tears and Reggie went in to shock and all of the

Group went in to silence Gajeel was trying to keep a brave face on but I could see that he would cry at any time.

But I couldn't help but think this ETHAN JUST DIE AN NEVER COME BACK!

At the guild when we broke the news to every one there were no celebrations or drinks even Cana didn't have it in her to drink and to be honest Mira is not her self and Master hasn't really been to grate, an Natsu hasn't really got In to any fights with Gray and Wendy has been stopping at Lucy's, Lucy tells me that she cries in the night when she thinks her and Carla are asleep, and Wendy hasn't been eating properly.

As for Yuu he has stayed with Gajeel but again Yuu only sleeps on the table closet to the door for when he comes in so he can be the first to greet him. Erza she was suspicious of me being the last to see him but I am just saying he got blasted in an explosion and hit his head and fell in the lake and I never saw him again, Hassao and Holly are living with Mira Elfman and Lisana there missing him a lot being like a Father figure to both of the being only 12, Levy blames her self for not listening to Ethan and not going on the train. Reggie well he has become strong he had a connection with Ethan and when he lost him he has been training day in day out he has become quite adept with Shine Magic witch can control light in different ways and it can be highly offensive and defensive being able to make shapes. As far as I knew Team Red Moon was gone never to come back…. Ethan where are you I am sorry pleas be alive and come back soon and I will explain everything you need to know.

_**ETHANS POV**_

"Ahh Yuki?" I said wakening up in a forest next to a fire.

"ETHAN!" I was greeted by a hug.

"Hey not so tight" I said feeling pain all over my body .

"I'm sorry" she said loosening her grip yet still holing on to me. I saw that I was lying on a blanket and me and Yuki was both covered by her large black clock witch was also very warm I put my head down and noticed that I was in my underwear and so was Yuki ohh shit and to my sadness and fear I saw Yuki only had her underwear on. I was in no state to complain, I was in to much pain.

Hon why did you do that to me blast me in a lake and I have woken up with out a clue where the hell I am! I wouldn't tell anyone this but I do look up to you your really powerful and brave I would have liked to fight with you again, I would have liked to have a rematch with you as friends but I cant see that ever happening again! There is only one alternative I have to beat you so bad that you have to scared of me I'm not out to be your friend anymore I'm your enemy your rival and I will beat you!

"Hey Yuki do you know this place is?" I asked lying back down on the mat we were on .

"We are about a days travel from Yomie Town" she said lying back with me.

"Well I think we should get going as soon as we can" I said noticing the sun go down.

"We shouldn't go at night though we can get up early tomorrow and walk there it shouldn't take long at all." She said.

"Yeah ok get some rest ok"

"Ok night Ethan"

"Good night Yuki" I couldn't stop thinking about Wendy I didn't know if she was safe were she was what she was doing and Reggie what was he doing I want to get back to the guild soon I miss them all, I mean I could be confirmed as DEAD fuck sake. I felt tears stream down my eyes I was lost with Yuki who I think is really hurt and I didn't know if Yuki wanted to kill me! I couldn't get to sleep I could only think about where everyone else is and if Yuki was going to kill me I couldn't bring my self to kill her and if I did would the prophecy activate dame I want to go back to Fairy Tail I wanted home.

The morning came round and I woke up Yuki we both got dressed and started walking to Yomie Town I was tiered and hungry not a good combination and I was running on empty that reminded me how long was I out?

"Yukie how long was we out?" I asked.

"4 days" she replied "Do want breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah please I haven't eaten in ages" I said.

"I know its not a lot but dig in" she said handing me some bread.

"Thanks Yuki you're a life saver" I said.

I stared to eat breakfast and dry bread never tasted so good, we kept walking for a good few hours, I new I was putting some thing of I had to confront her about this God Slayer bullshit and about the Dark Guild.

"Hey Yuki we need a talk" I said but as I said that I herd hooves chopping as I looked down the path I saw a hours charging at me and Yuki but I looked closer I could see it had wings! It was Pegasus and Arron!

Arron pulled up besides us "Hey guy need a lift!" he said while smileing.

"HELL YEAH BIG BRO!" I said happy to see him.

_**CHAPTER 10 END**_

_**A/N Hey guys I hope you like the chapters that I have brought out this week I will most likely get some more out the weekend I hope, thanks again for all my views it really makes my day and thank you to SHX for reviewing it is really helping.**_

_**Love rainbowdragonslayer **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**FAIRY TAIL NEW DESTINY **_

_**CHAPTER 11 THE SADNESS AND WILL **_

_**HONS POV**_

Things were sad with out Ethan he was deeply connected to the Guild, I realised what I had done the moment I broke the news I didn't take away a person, I took away a Son, a Grandson, Brother and a Boy friend and for me I was out of a rival. Ethan was plaguing me I saw him when he wasn't there and I had nightmares where I had actually ripped him apart it always made me sick. It also made me sad to see how the others were.

"Hey Wendy how are you today?" I asked.

"Ok I guess" she said in a depressed voice.

"How is stopping at Lucy's?" I asked keeping the conversation going.

"It's nice and Carla is there as well so I am never alone" she said.

I gave a nod and went to the bar I saw Mira with Lisana, Hassoa and Holly it looked as if they were just finishing home work or something, Mira looked as if she had just stopped crying because her eyes were swollen, I would say Wendy and Mira had took the news the worse but I'm not saying it's a contest.

"Hey guys how are you all" I asked.

"Better than yesterday" Mira said.

"Yeah things are bad at the minuet" Lisana said "Was this what its was like when you guys thought I died?"

"You were dead Lisana?" Holly said with a gasp.

"Are you a ghost Lisana?" Hassao asked poking her arm.

"No I will explain later ok" she said with a smile.

"Ok Promise" Holly said.

"Promise" Lisana said.

"Yeah promise" Mira must have been thinking about the promise with Ethan.

"Well I going to head of, remember keep smiling I think Ethan would like it" I said.

Why am I being so kind to people I'm the jackass! I saw Juvia walk in and approach me she was in her mood of were is Gray sama it was funny at first seeing Gray get freaked out but now its just annoying.

"Hon have you seen Gray Sama?" She asked.

"No why you looking for him?" I replied back

"Because he is upset about Ethan so I am going to comfort him" she said, then she left to go find Gray.

Then I thought about it I actually missed him the little basterd, I missed our arguing how he said he would beat me one day and how he wasn't afraid of anything, sure wasn't stronger than me but in some cases he was a better man than me I tried to kill him in cold blood what was wrong with me was it because he reminds me of THEM. It made me sick I stuck him down now he will hunt me forever if I could bring him back I would.

I decided to go explore the city to get my head straight I walked out of the guild and down the street and felt the rain splash on my head it started to get heavy but I didn't care much for it I just kept walking.

(flash back)

"Hon I will beat you one day!" Ethan shouted.

"Shut it bean sprout!" I growled.

"shut up ya basterd!" Ethan called.

"Ethan jar!" Mira Roared.

"Sucks to be you bean sprout!"

(flash back end)

I broke in to a sprint I didn't care any more If I could take back that day when I killed him I would dame it all to hell! I ran and kept running till my legs ached I just wish he was…

"OWCH!" I hit some one while I was running "Sorry about that" I was shocked to see who it was, it was Erza (What the fuck?!).

"Its ok Hon, I'm not in the mood to argue" she said In a depressed voice.

"Me two, what you doing out hear?" I asked.

"Just clearing my head" she said.

"Ethan again" I said I did kind of feel bad to make everyone up set "Come on lets get diner I will pay"

"Hon are you asking me on a date?" she said with a blush.

"Make it what ever you want just come on" I said helping her up.

"Oh ok" she said walking with me. We made our way to Grids Breakfast n lunch the first place we meet Ethan, Me and Erza made our way inside and sat down next to the window.

"Well if it isn't the man who exploded half my café" the manager said.

Uh oh I forgot about that "No I won't sorry about that" I said.

"I hope you can pay for it!" the manger said.

"Of course" I said.

"Well you can make it up by staying the night at our hotel of course the most expensive room for you and your girlfriend. He said.

"Ahh we ar.."

"Yeah of course!" I cut of Erza to be honest I felt bad for Erza so I was going to make it up to her, ok I admit I had a slight crush but nothing major!

"Ok pleas follow me" the man said, he led us the steers to a room "Please make your self at home" the manager said opening the door.

As we walked in I was surprised how big it was it was like one of those first class hotels there was a king sized bed and a bed side locker, it had a well kept green carpet and had a heavy closet and on the left side of the room there was a bath room, on the right side there was an arm chair (Were I will be sleeping most likely).

"So u want to get food up hear?" Erza asked getting flustered.

"Yeah ok you can get what ever you want I will pay" I said sitting down.

"Ok I will be back soon" she said turning red as her hair.

I had some time to think, I wonder what Ethan would be like if he saw us he would probably jump to a random conclusion saying we were going out or something completely random… why cant I stop thinking about him FUCK!

"Hon…" I herd some one wispier.

"Huuh is that you Erza?"I asked.

"Hon why?" I saw the bath room door swing open! It was Ethan well not Ethan it was a hollowed image but he had blood flowing down the side of his face from wound on his head.

"Ethan I'm sorry!" I called.

"Hon why did you kill me?" he said looking like he was about to cry.

"I never wanted to please come back home I'm sorry!" I called going on my knees and begging.

"Hon you don't want me back you hate me!" he said starting to cry.

"ETHAN PLEASES IM SORRY! ETHAN!"I said crying reaching my hand out to grab him.

"Bye bye Hon" he said fading to nothingness.

"DAME IT ALL TO HELL…. Please come back home" I said still crying.

"Hon" I turned to see Erza. I just couldn't bear it anymore I had murdered the only thing I had close to a friend a person who actually never stopped talking to me always there and he always wanted to beat me, I had never cried so much before.

"Erza why did he have to die" I wept.

"Hon…I miss him to" she said coming down to my level and put her arms round me "But he would want us to keep moving forward he would want to see you get stronger and he would want to fight you again and again."

"But he will never get that chance again, I wish I could trade places with him!" tightening my grip on her I couldn't tell what was real anymore.

"Hon, he would hate to see you like this im sure he is still training for a rematch when you pass away to the next life he would want that fight so live and get stronger" she said while picking me up still holding me.

"Erza thank you" I whispered in her ear.

"Shut up I would do it anytime so don't thank me" she said not letting go.

"Erza" I said looking at her still in her embrace "Lets do this again sometime ok"

"Hon I would like that" she said resting her head on my shoulder "Lets stay like this for a while at least till the food arrives"

"In that case I will enjoy every minute before it the food comes" I said.

"Yeah I will do the same" she said tightening her grip, Ethan if your watching I will keep getting stronger and when we meet in the next life I will fight you any time and please forgive me…

**NATHANS POV **

I walked down a dim path to my guild known as Blood Odin, I always loved it there I could fight as much as I want a spray as much Blood as possible we were one of the strongest dark guilds forth in the world, I came to the guild hall it looked the same as ever. It looked like a mansion you would see in a horror movie or some thing it was great, I walked in to the guild to see the black stone wall and had a few rows of tables and there was a bar at the top of the ground floor. At the bar I saw the bar maid Rachel who had the hugest boobes ever, Rachel had dark green hair and sharp blue eyes and wore a skin tight leather suite and reviled a lot of cleavage

"Ahh I see your back Nathan" She said leaning over the bar lucky for me no one was in the guild so I could flirt with her all I like.

"Yep you miss me" I asked leaning against the bar.

"Yeah maybe I did" she said in a seductive tone.

"Ya know Rachel I wouldn't mind meeting up with you for special training" I said getting closer to her.

"Ok… but first you have to see master" she said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Ok will you be hear when I get back?" I asked.

"Yeah I won't miss this so called training for anything" she said moving away.

As I made my way down the steers to the basement witch finished a pear of double doors as I opened them I came to a circular room filled with candles.

"Master are you in hear" I asked as soon as I said it a man engulfed in shadow razed

Up.

"Ahhh back final Nathan... Its time to start the real plan!"

_**CHAPTER 11 END…**_

_**A/N OOO so who is this character that Nathan is talking to and what is the real plan and will Nathan get his special training? Hon and Erza what do you guys think I think this was a nice change of pace from Ethan for a change as always R&R**_

_**LOVE RAINBOWDRAGONSLAYER**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**FARIY TAIL NEW DESTNY **_

_**A/N aaaaahhhhh collage is tiring but really fun but will keep updating as much as possible.**_

_**LOVE RAINBOW DRAGONSLAYER**_

_**CHAPTER 12: RED MOON REBORN!**_

_**Reggie's POV**_

"1,2,3.." I panted as I pulled my self up over my work out bar.

"4..5..6" my arm stared to ache I had been training for days now so I could re-start team Red Moon.

"Hey Reggie keep training like that and you will burn your self out!" I herd Lisana call me standing at the door.

"Ahh leave him be he is manly! Training day in and day out!" Elfman said behind her.

I let my self down and landed on the floor "I will be fine I got to get a hell of a lot stronger if I want to become leader of red moon" I said.

"See Lisana he is going to be fine" Elfman said.

"Yeah its been a month since the news of his death and you been training no stop with no rest so we have a right to be worried" Lisana added.

I looked away knowing she was right I was over working I had ditched school to train on more than one occasion all in all I missed about two and a half weeks worth witch I know was a lot.

"WOOF!" I herd Yuu bark getting angry I knew he hated me missing school he took a shine to me and Gajeel I guess we some what remind him of Ethan and he was also clinging around Natsu I guess if you added me Gajeel and Natsu together we would be another Ethan.

"Im sorry Yuu I promise I will take a brake soon sorry Lisana, Elfman will you help me train one day?" I asked.

"Of course I will!" Elfman called.

"Ok well lets head to the guild I have just finished my work out" I said.

"Before we head back we need to the market and pick up some stuff would you like to come along" Lisana said.

"WOOF!" Yuu as if to say I want to help to.

"Of course you can help!" Lisana said petting Yuu behind his ear.

"Well then lets go" I said.

We walked down the street to the market Lisana was busy wondering around picking up food and drink and lots of other bits witch I didn't bother asking what was all I new was me Yuu and Elfman had to carry a lot of bags, by the time it was over the sun was setting I didn't realise how long we were out for we eventually got back to the guild there wasn't a lot of people there to be honest there was Romeo and Macao, Wakaba with Wendy and Mira.

"Hey we are back!" Lisana called

"Woof!" Yuu barked.

"Hey welcome back!" Romeo said.

"Hey Romeo" I said

I took a seat next to him and saw Mira cleaning behind the bar, I saw she was looking better than she had done in a long time I think she was finally becoming able to cope with the death of Ethan and to be honest I felt really bad I should have jumped out to help him fight Yuki sure my Magic wasn't as strong as it was now but I could of helped.

I looked over to see Wendy she still looked sad but who could blame her she never got to say good bye to him I wish I could bring him back but I knew I could never do it there is no such thing as a rebirth and we had to accept it with open arms but I would always miss Ethan so in his memory I would make are team and than we will take the same quest and we will win!

"Hey Wendy" I said.

"Yeah Reggie what is it?" she asked with a fake smile.

"well I want to restart Team Red Moon and I want you to join me!" I said.

"What you mean it!" she exclaimed

"Yeah I think we should in Ethan's memory I think It would make him happy" I said.

"Kids sure do grow up fast don't they Macao" Wakaba said.

"Yes it only seems like yesterday Natsu was just joining" Macao said.

"I think that is a Manly idea!" called Elfman.

"I think he would want you to move on an reform the team Reggie" Lisana said.

I was happy that they were all up for reforming the team, I looked over at Mira to see she was just smiling with approval I think it made her happy now to think of members. I could think of a few people who I could ask first of all there was Natsu, out of everyone in the guild I think he would be most enthusiastic and if Lucy wanted to tag along she was more than welcome. Then there was Cana her and Ethan really got on well so I will asker as soon as possible, now for the more complicated person Hon he is showing a lot of sadness so I will invite him as well. I herd the door open to see Freed, Hon, Erza and Cana walk In.

"Oh just the people I wanted to see!" I said running up to them.

"Hi Reggie how are you doing?" Cana asked.

"Im good I got a Question for you guys" I replied.

"Oh really what would that be?" Hon asked.

"Well I'm reassembling Team Red Moon and I want you guys to come with on the First mission!" I shouted, to be honest Erza and Freed were all more than welcome as well.

"Reggie you do realise that you will have to take Ethan's place as leader if you are reforming Team Red Moon" Freed said.

"Yeah I know, but I have to do this!" I Called.

"Then you have my help Reggie" Hon said.

"This could be very interesting and I need to make sure you kids don't get in to any trouble" Cana said with a smirk.

"I will also accompany you also I have a obligation to help Team Red Moon" Freed said.

"I would be more than happy to join you" Erza said.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Wendy called in a joyful tone.

"WOOF!" Yuu called.

"Of course ok guys lets make this the best mission possible and bust this dark guild!" I cheered.

"When do lave?" Erza asked.

"In 2 days I need to get Natsu and Lucy!" I exclaimed.

Looks like I finally did it in memory of Ethan it TEAM RED MOON REBORN!

_**ETHANS POV**_

_**(NOTE THIS PART WITH ETHAN IS JUST AFTER HE MEET UP WITH ARRON SO THIS IS A MONTH AGO)**_

"Arron am I glad to see you!" I said feeling happy to see a face I know.

"Ohh hello Arron it has been a while" Yuki said.

"Yes it has you were smaller the last time I saw you Yuki" Arron said with a smile "I don't usually see you two together and I'm guessing something bad happened"

"Well me and Yuki…"

"Hang on Bro you will come to my house first ok you can explain there after you get some food in you, I mean you look starving and that goes for you to Yuki!" he said picking me up on to Pegasus and then doing the same to Yuki.

Pegasus made a sprint to Arrons home witch was located in Yomie town, it was good to catch a brake from walking and to be honest having Arron with me made me feel safe, he was my big brother after all he was the only one to say sorry after beating me up and I guess he did treat me to ice cream after but I could understand why they beat me up, it was something that I don't want to tell any one, that memory is horrible it was up there with Nina being killed and the worst part about this certain memory that I caused it.

After about 20 minuets of ridding on Pegasus we made it to Arrons home it was a nice place just out side of town it was a big house and it had to floors it was nice and had a pond in the back garden, huum I will take a bath in there later you see Nina always told me to take a bath in a lake or a water fall. We landed, me, Yuki and Arron got of Pegasus's back as Arron called him back we enter his houses and we all took of our shoes and walked down the hall way and went in the living room where me and Yukie sat down on a sofa and there was a table in front of us and I saw a book shelf I immediately thought of Lucy and Levy.

"Hey you guys should get cleaned up I got some clothes that will fit you Ethan ,Yuki your room has still got some cloths that should still fit you" Arron said, hang on did he say Yuki have her own room! (WHY)

"Ok then I go get changed first then I will only be a minuet or so" Yuki said running upstairs.

I turned back to Arron, "So how have you been?" I asked.

"I have been good how about you?" he said with concern in his voice.

"ok I guess still breathing at least" I said sitting back on the sofa.

"that's good, Ethan do you need to talk about anything?" he added taking a seat next to me.

My mind jumped all over the place I thought of the fight with Yuki, that weird dooms day prophecy about me and the connection between me and Zerif! But there was good thing to tell him about like Mira my adopted mom, Natsu my really good friend, and I couldn't forget about Wendy what I wouldn't give to have her hear, and there rest of the guild like Grandpa and every one else. I decided to tell him my story up to this point I mean he was my brother….

"Well there you have it" I said "Really fucked up if you ask me big bro"

"Yes indeed, to be honest it is in a sense amazing" he said putting his arm round me.

"What I don't think amazing is the word for all the shit I went though if I'm honest" I replied.

"I'm not talking about all the bad things, you're the one that is amazing" he said sounding proud of me. I looked up at him to see he was smileing "I am happy to see you are alive and as for Nathan me and you will have word with him and most likely beat him up, this Hon man seems to need to have a good talking to and as for Yuki I think she is going to be fine let me talk to her"

"Arron I'm sorry for what I did.."

"Its ok Ethan I had already forgiven you"

"But I.. thank you" I said tearing up.

"Ethan you are my little brother and I want us to be a family so when you have had some rest we will talk about me coming back with you and we can restart our family" he said ruffling my hair.

"What you mean it your going to come back with me to my guild!" I jumped up.

"Why not it sounds like fun" he said with a smile.

"Hey guys you do realise im hear" we turned to see Yuki smiling at us in the door way. SHIT I FORGOT.

"Nooo I didn't forget how could I" I said so smooth.

"Nope we didn't forget" Arron said.

"Well after I sort some stuff out could join you guys" She said with worry in her voice.

"Do you mean after the dark guild thing" Arron said.

"yes I want to leave" she said with clear worry in her voice.

"What guild were you apart of any way?" I asked.

"Blood Odin" she said.

"why don't you just come with us and not say a word" Arron said.

"Because I need to its something that would scare ne if I just ran they would try and find me because I was part of a powerful force called the 14 Demigods" she said. "Well 13 now" she added.

"Well why don't we bust it up like I was planning to do!" I called.

"Wha.."

"Yeah I will mash up the face of the leader of Blood Odin then you can come back with me!" I interrupted Yuki.

"Ethan you do realise we are only three people you should call your guild and get them to help" Arron said. My mind jumped to Hon, he would probably rub it in and call me a coward for running not this time!

"no if I told them they would force me to stay at the guild and not go so I want to do this with just us three!" I proclaimed.

"Ethan thank you" Yuki said.

"Ok I'm gona get changed then eat then take a bath then tomorrow im going to train!" I roared. In my epic rage I had noticed Yuki had changed in to gray pyjamas with pink rabbits decorated over them.

"Yuki!" I called.

"Yeah Ethan?" she replied.

"Nice PJ'S I want some!" as I said that I ran up the stirs and didn't no were the hell I was going but I would find my way eventuly.

_**CHAPTER 12 END.**_

_**Sorry for the late chapter guys I would like to give a spechal thank you to all the people who read also I have a brake soon in this month so I should get more out! As for that spechal with hunterman 1997 I don't have a clue im hopeing we can upload some thing soon! **_

_**Love Rainbowdragonslayer**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**FARIY TAIL NEW DESTANY**_

_**A/N WOO I can start righting the ark in more depth I have finally set up the enemies and I have planed all the 13 demigods so I can Righting full steam ahead!**_

_**CHAPTER 13: LETS GO!**_

_**NATSU POV**_

"Natsu hey Natsu wake up!" Lucy called me.

"What cant I just sleep?" I asked still my eyes closed.

"NATSU ERZA!"

"AAAHHHH NOOOOOOO NOT THAT PUNISHMENT AGAIN!"

"New that would wake you up" Lucy said with a proud smile on her face.

"Ahhhh what time is it?" I asked.

"4 am" Lucy said "For the mission remember"

"Ohh yeah, ok I'm up" I said getting out of Lucy bed.

"Natsu"

"yeah Lucy?" I asked.

"Put your waste coat on"

I looked down to se I was shirtless….. when did that happen?

"Lucy did you pull of my coat?" I asked.

"No I went to bed alone last night how do you get in?!" she shouted.

"Lucy you will wake the land lady" I said sitting on her sofa and I saw it was snowing out side! Well I guess it was in winter now oh grate it was going to get cold luck was on my side I had a bad feeling about today so I packed for such weather I found my bag at the end of Lucy's bed and opened and I saw a large black coat as I put it on I felt warmth of the coat.

"Snow its only October " Lucy said looking out the window.

"Yeah and a entire month with out Ethan" I said with a sad smile.

"Natsu..."

"I will see you at the Train station also Happy is asleep in the bath room" I said opening the window "and rap up warm its cold, see you soon" I jumped out the window.

I landed on the cold ground and made my way up the street and I thought all the times that me and Ethan had fun at the guild, all the good times it wasn't fair that he died like Lisana he left a hole in everyone's harts witch no one could fill but he was so young. At his memorial we all cried even Gajeel and Panther Lilly, I will have time t go visit his grave.

I made my way to the graveyard and I was about to open the gate to see it was opened all ready and the care taker doesn't come till later well never mind I made my way to were his grave was located. As It came in to view I saw Wendy by the grave I think we had the same idea I guess. Wend looked like she had been crying again she was in a light blue coat and blue skirt with dark tights but non the less she looked cold.

"Hey Wendy" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Natsu" she said in a weak voice.

"You feeling ok?" I asked showing sadness in my voice.

"Yeah, still alive I guess" she said, I noticed that she was freezing she must have been out hear for a while.

"Wendy your freezing!" I raised my voice.

"I will be ok" she said like a wispier. I took my scarf of and put it round her.

"I don't think he would want you to be cold" I added

"I know I just miss him a lot" she said sounding as she is about to cry again.

"Wendy I think he wants to keep your smile he wouldn't want you sad" I said.

"Its really difficult to I don't really feel up to using magic but I'm gona try my best" she said.

"I think that would make Ethan happy" I turned to the grave "Well buddy we are gona have to go but don't worry bout Wendy because I will protect her and everyone so rest in peace, see you soon"

"See you soon Ethan" Wendy said as we both left the Graveyard.

We walked down the street and I noticed that a shop had just opened so me and Wendy went in and we saw they had a fresh stock of scarf's and winter hats of course we stocked up, I got my self a red hat witch covered my pink spikes and got my scarf back from Wendy. I exchanged my tattered old coat for a new dark red coat witch went down to my thighs and put on a pair of Wight winter trousers and some foot were witch was not sandals but brown boots, Wendy got a light blue scarf a naive blue winter blazer and winter tights on under her skirt and a dark blue ear muffs on so she wouldn't be cold.

We both then walked to the train station, when we arrived only Lucy, Happy and Carla were there, they had all had winter clothes on, Carla was wearing a smaller version on what Wendy was wearing, Lucy was wearing a white coat wich was covering most her body I could see she had a blue top on underneath and brown trousers with matching heals. Happy had a light brown coat on that you would see a solder wear in those old war movies. (but he still insisted he clime in my coat and he had his eyes just poked out the top of the jacket).

"Ahh why is it so cold" Lucy said.

"Aye" Happy mumbled.

"Your in that coat with Natsu, how are you cold blue cat?" Carla asked.

"To be honest it is extremely cold, even for my standards" I said.

After 10 minutes of waiting the rest of the group appeared and we had to board my worst enemy the train! When we got on we all sat down I told Erza to nock me out.

"Ok Erza when I count to 3 nock me out Lucy you need to catch me!" I said.

"Whhha" Lucy said.

_**LUCYS POV **_

I knew it was going to be a long journey but I didn't know Natsu had to fall asleep on me or be K.O on me the Rest of the group were all scattered around the train. I never really noticed Natsu was so heavy but he some how found away to start cuddling up to me and worse than that Erza had gone some were and I had know clue where. If im honest I didn't mind Natsu like this to be fair he was cutie like this, he was also so warm I could actually fall asleep like this. That didn't sound like a bad idea so I used the blanket and put it round us and let the abyss of sleep take over me.

_**NATHANS POV**_

_**(NOTE: this is what happened just after we left him so he is still in the room and where they were just about to speck about the plan)**_

"Its finally time Nathan all thanks to you" The master said to me.

"Thank you master anything to help you" I said bowing.

"I take you have memorised the plan" Master said.

"Some details master" I replied.

"Would you like me to go over it again for you?" he asked.

"Yes it would be most helpful" I answered.

"As you already know Ethan is the Rainbow Dragon Slayer correct, he is prophesised to bring the rise of Zerif but it requires him to kill some one of pure innocence witch I really don't think he would do but if we take advantage of his Dragon like traits we can force him to go on a rampage"

"Master I really must object to that plan, I have seen Ethan rampage its not something you want to see!" I said showing fear in my voice.

"If it gets me closer to my goal I will do any thing, now your job is to get him to come hear take who ever you need just do your mission kill who need be get it done Nathan! " he demanded.

"Very well master I will, good bye for now" I said bowing and leavening the room. I walked back up steers to see Rachel was waiting for me.

"Was you waiting long?" I asked.

"Nope just finished, well you want to have this 'special training' because I am" She said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it" I said getting closer to her.

"Well then we should head of don't you think?" she said.

"Yeah lets go" as I said that we both started walking to her place because I wasn't in one place for more than 3 weeks. On the walk I started think about my Family and all the times I had spent with them be it training with Grandfather or having fun with Arron and even seeing Ethan hang on why an I thinking about HIM for why should I care about him! But…

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"Nathan, hey Nathan" Ethan said.

"What Ethan?" I said rising my voice a little .

"Can you help me train?" he asked.

"Huuh really ask Grandfather" I said

"But he is busy and Arrons gone with Grandfather to that town to get stuff" he said

"Well…. Fine I guess you're my responsibility but there some rules, 1 no moaning , 2 no crying, 3 don't kill your self!" I shouted.

"Ok!" Ethan shouted. To be honest I liked training Ethan he seemed to always come to me for training I don't know why because Arron was strong and less strict but I guess he has took a shine to me I was cut of by seeing Ethan puch a huge dent in a metal block!

"Ethan when did you get so strong!" I called.

"I just coped what you did!" he shouted "Granddad said if we concentrate our magic in our fists we can cause more damage!"

"Yeah but me and Arron struggle to do that so how did you do in a few hours" I said.

"Well I don't know I just guessed" he said with a toothy grin.

"Well that really good!" I called out.

"AAAAHHHH" Ethan crouched in pain.

"Ethan whats the matter!" I ran and kneeled down by him and I saw a dark aura emit around him "Ethan look at me!"

"Nathan I'm scared!" he screamed out I stared to see his eyes were going completely white and to horns made of the aura was starting to form.

"Ethan its ok I wont let anyone hurt you know, I'm your big brother and I will beat up any one who scares or hurts you! Ethan I love you" I said putting my arms around him and saw the aura start to fade.

"Nathan!" he put he though his arms around me.

"Hey Ethan you wana go get some Ice cream?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah you mean it!"

"Yeah and a burger to" I smiled

"I love you big bro" I he said then the aura disappeared.

_**(FLASHBACK END)**_

"I…" I said in my train of thought.

"Huuh you say something" Rachel asked.

"You wana get something to Eat first?" I asked.

"Huuh so you wana go on a Date?" Rachel asked I guess I wanted something more tonight.

"Yeah I am" I said.

"Ok sure lets go" she graded my hand and pulled me down the street.

_**CHAPTER 13 END**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**FAIRY TAIL NEW DESTANY **_

_**CHAPTER 14: I MISS YOU.**_

_**ETHANS POV.**_

I'm walking down a path I cant see much just a dim light, is this a dream? I will keep walking I don't know why I feel so dead I feel as if I have know heart like its been pulled out… I was lonely I have to keep walking I didn't know why I just had to, it was like some one was calling me.

"Ethan, come, Ethan"I herd a voice wispier.

"Who the hell is there?" I asked.

"I am where I have been for all you life"

"What that didn't answer my question" I called.

"Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Really why wont you tell me your name!" I shouted.

"If you wish to know you may call me Thena" the voice said.

"Where are you Thena?"

"Come Ethan" she wisped. All of a sudden a door shot up in front of me witch was blood red.

"Are you seriously in there?" I called.

"indeed" she said.

As I opened the door I saw a huge room it was like a castle thrown room but I could hardly see, I walked in and walked down the room to see a throne, sitting on the throne was a woman cover in a dark black rode with its hood up.

"So I guess your Thena?" I asked

"Yes I am"

"So where are we?" I asked yet again.

"So disappointing you don't recognize this place" she said.

"Should I remember I mean it looks dark I can hardly see you!" I said getting frustrated.

"That pains me to hear you say that"

"Why does it, I mean come on I don't even know you." I called out to her, she got up from the throne and walked over to me she was about Mira's height and she removed her hood, she had the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen and she had black hair with white tipped, for some reason I felt my hart start to ache and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Huuh why am I crying?" I said.

"Well is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked with a smile, for some reason I felt as if I could talk to her and trust her with anything.

"Well not reall…"

"What about Wendy?" she asked.

"How do you know about Wendy?!" I asked getting defensive.

"Well I know everything about you, about that Mira, Yuki, Cana, Natsu and the rest of that guild" she said putting her hand on my head.

**ROOOOAAAARRR!**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" I shouted.

"Ethan its time for us to depart for now but I will be watching you" the room start to shatter to a dark aura witch engulfed Thena and smashed in to me….

* * *

"AHH" I shot bolt up right in my bed it was a nightmare but it felt so real… I got out of my bed in Arron's house and made my way down steers to the living room, it was empty so I guess Arron has gone out or something, I wonder wear Yuki is? Most likely in her room. I decided to go wake up Yuki so I could train with her for a while because to be honest she was really strong I didn't ask where she stood with the 14 demigods (now 13) I got to Yukie's door.

"Hey Yuki you in there?" I knocked on the door.

"Yukie?" still no answerer.

"Ok I am coming in!" I opened the door to see her still sleeping, wow she could sleep though an earth quake!

"Yuki, wake up Yuki" I said poking her face. It wasn't working so I had to think and if by magic I had the best idea ever!

"Yuki wake up an I will marry you!" I shouted, it worked to well!

She jumped on me tackling me to the ground in a massive hug "YOU MEAN IT ETHAN!" she squealed.

"Hell no you wouldn't get your ass up!" I retaliated.

"But Ethan what if I persuaded you…huummm" she said in a seductive tone.

"Fuck that!" I said jumping up, "Remember I have a girlfriend and she is the only one for me!" I shouted waving my arms like a mad man.

"Ethan you cant really say that" she said standing up.

"And why the hell cant I say that" I said.

"Because you haven't made the effort to even speak to her in the week you have been hear, don't you think she is worried about you?" she said, I would hate to admit it she was right I didn't even think about her, I was to stuck in my own world but she is the one for me… right.

"Yeah I know but that's because…."

"Or is there something else you want more?" she asked.

"No it just that I don't want them to get hurt is all!" getting defensive.

"I think you want to move on that is why your staying hear there is nothing stopping you from going to you so called 'true love', but you decided to stay"

"I wont leave her ever!" I shouted.

"But you already have where is she you left her, who knows she might even be with another boy by now" she said in a cold voice.

"She cant be we… we... just!" I was starting to worry. I felt like there was something else in this house not me or Yuki something else it felt like death!

"_Ethan you could shut her mouth" _(note the italics is a voice in Ethans head)

"What I could" I said

"Ethan who are you talking to?" Yuki asked me.

"_All you need do is believe in me an I will grant you unlimited strength." _

"That sounds good I could do anything I want" I said, I felt I could destroy any thing stop anyone.

"Ethan calm down who are you talking to!" Yuki shouted.

"_We could defeat Hon…" _ as the voice said that I saw a cloud of Dark Aura, in the Aura I could see me defeating Hon, it felt good!

"Yeah go on!" I shouted.

"_We could then show that Wendy belongs to you and she is yours and know one else's! because we know what Yuki says is true another boy has walked in and stole Wendy from you!" _again the Aura showed Wendy being kissed by another man.

"Ok what do I have to do to get this strength!" I shouted

"_All you need is to do is let me take your being, let me be your strength so you can show Wendy that she should love you…"_

"I love you to Ethan" I remembered Wendy say, it was the day we made Team Red Moon…. And I new she wasn't lying to me.

"Sorry not today" I said as I noticed the Aura disappear.

"_you will one day and it will be soon and then you will beg for the power I can give…."_

"I will get stronger on my own" as I said that I felt my body get really heavy and I collapsed on the ground I was still awake I just couldn't move.

"Ethan I'm sorry I was only testing you!" Yuki called to me. "I just need to know some things"

"Its ok I forgive you" I said smiling "you helped me realise something"

"Whats that Ethan?" Yuki asked picking me up of the floor.

"We cant do this alone we should head to my guild and ask for help!" I said with a encouraging voice.

"And also?" she said as if I was forgetting something.

"And beg for Wendy to Forgive me!" I said getting excited! I miss you Wendy I cant live with out you I thought to my self

"Ethan could I ask a question?" Yuki asked getting her clothes out the closet.

"Sure" I said.

"What was that Aura I saw?" she asked with concern.

"I don't have a clue?" I said.

"I think we should do something about it, it looks dangerous, has that ever happened to you before now?" she asked.

"Well know that you mention it its happened one maybe two times but not like that it was a lot weaker" I said.

"When have you felt like that?" she asked.

"The times when I new I was in danger without no one coming to save me" I said.

"there is something I need to tell you Ethan…" Yuki said.

"huuh what's that?" I asked.

"You know when we blasted in that lake?"

"Yep"

"Well I didn't get us out it was that dark aura keeping us a float on the water and it landed us on the river bank" she said.

"So its become that powerful it can touch us physically now?" I asked

"I don't know, but when you was emitting the Aura you looked like a… "

"Like what Yuki?" I asked.

"I could see the Aura was taking the form of a Dragon" she said with fear in her voice.

"What a Dragon?!" I shouted.

"I see you two are busy" I herd a familiar voice say.

"Arron" me and Yuki said at the same time.

"There is something that I have to tell you Ethan about that Black Aura." He said.

"What is it!" I called getting scared I mean what if this has something to do with the fucking prophecy!

"Ethan please come with me, Yuki could you please stay hear" he said. He lead me out of the room and I walked in to the living room and we both sat down.

"Ethan, do you know a lot about dragons" he asked.

"Yeah I know more than the next guy" I said.

"Well have you herd of the Dragon Force" he said.

"Well yes I have entered it but that's a **REALLY** long ass story for another time" (A/N hint hint)

"Wow really?" he asked in shock.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted.

"Quite an achievement but that's not the reason I am talking to you" he said.

"Oh really, why do you need to talk to me?" I asked.

"its something called…"

"Called what?" I asked.

"**THE DARK DRAGON FORCE"**

**CHAPTER 14 END… **


End file.
